


Orion's arrow

by AnikaSukino



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Blood Pacts, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnikaSukino/pseuds/AnikaSukino
Summary: It was Orion who rescued them when they had no one, it was Orion who gave them a new family, a new dream, a new bond. They shoot the arrow at everyone who dares to hurt.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	1. Comments before starting the Fic

This story is located a different AU or line, where I will put the players of Inazuma Japan in a different development.

What will we see in this story?

-Inamori will lose her mother at 5 years old.

-He and other young children will live an orphanage in Japan but then they will move to another country where they will meet their future teammates.

-Asuto never received his mother's letter because he will be living in another country, rather, the letter does not even exist since in this AU he does not know of his father's existence.

-He and another person leave Inakuni Island to live in the orphanage, so they never met their Inakuni Raimon friends.

-Other characters were also taken to that orphanage so the events we saw before and in the series we know will never happen.

-They will be 11 characters that we know of Inazuma Japan, plus 5 more that will join forming a team that we know (And it is one of my favorites besides Inazuma Japan and those of Spain and China)

-Each episode will have the title Seal because for them, their lives have been sealed by the foundation to their liking.

-The relationship of these boys will be more fraternal since they love each other as friends and brothers, they are a family that defends cape and sword.

-They will be 9 episode, the first 3 being focused on children, 1 already grown-up and the remaining 5 related to the plot of this story.

-By being an AU / Headcanon, there will be major changes in the development of the story.

-There are likely to make omakes or specials of the characters focused on their childhood and their growth


	2. 1-The seal of the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

**Inakuni Island**

He was alone, life was too cruel to him, his beloved mother had lost the battle with a disease that had condemned her to be in that hospital bed for 4 years. What will become of him now? He is only 5 years old! He had no one who wanted to raise him, it was just him and his dear mother.

He was crying in front of that object that marks the place where his mother's remains rests, he had not returned to his house from which he had no one who received him, he has been in that place for 3 days and did not bother him if at that time there was no eaten or taken a bath ... would never be separated from the only place where he could be next to his mother figure.

Someone's infant voice takes him out of his sad world, a boy with blue hair, lilac eyes and wearing a white sweater with a navy blue shorts.

-I ... it's really not good for you to be here for a long time- The visitor says in a worried voice.

-Leave me alone ... I want to be with mom-He answers in a cracked voice.

-But it's been 3 days, you haven't eaten or less neat.

\- I SAID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!

-You are not! You forgot me? Come live with me and my grandmother, we are best friends since before and I know that your mom would have accepted you to come with us before ... before ...

-But ...- The little blue-haired boy hugs him tightly, he could notice how he was shaking from the emotions flowing in his person.

-We will be together, you and my grandmother are the only ones that matter to me and I have in this world. If you don't have anyone, you have me. I will be your support, your confidant, your cloth of tears ... only Asu reacts ... only ... reacts.

The boy's words cause Inamori's heart to warm up, he felt that, for the first time, he did not feel alone and sobs along with his friend.

Later, with the help of his friend to look for his things, they settle in the home of the lilac-eyed little boy along with his grandmother, who receives the boy with black hair and green eyes with love and decides to take care of him despite his age.

* * *

6 months later, the biggest nightmare for both occurs: Grandma Hiura gave him a heart attack which lasted 2 days to stay alive and sadly lost the fight.

Disconsolate, the little ones barely hold each other, they thought there would be no miracle that would change their lives ... or so they believed.

It had been a week that little Hiura lost his grandmother, with the help of his green-eyed friend, and they could barely survive on food. They were both sleeping after crying over the loneliness around them until they hear the knocking of the front door.

-Who?

-I come to help you -A young and mature voice is heard, both little ones look at each other and decide to take preventive measures.

When the door opens they see a teenager with long hair up to the neck and tied to a ponytail, in such pure white, as well as his elegant clothes and crystal-blue eyes. That young man almost laughs at watching 2 children with blue and black hair, lilac and green eyes dress strangely: Pots on their heads, gloves and bulky rags on their bodies, both carry broom sticks and mop as weapons. It was funny and at the same time adorable what delighted the view only that, the only thing that destroyed that painting were the eyes of the duo that lacked the typical brightness of the infants and he could imagine why.

-Do you think I'll hurt them so they dress like that?- Asks jokingly, the one with white hair.

-Mom and the grandmother taught us that we should not trust strangers-Says the boy with black hair nervously.

\- That's right, who are you and what are you doing here? - Ask your partner with something of value.

-As I said, I came to help you-Raise your hands as a peace.

-How will we know he doesn't lie? -The children watch as the stranger takes out his cell phone and shows him an image.

-Look at this. -In that photo that the little ones observe is a boy with short white hair and weevil with a blue tuft, blue eyes, and wears a lilac jacket, white sweater and black pants. He was seen smiling while holding a soccer ball.

He's my brother, more or less you must have your age. My father's and mine's job is to help and save the lives of children who are vulnerable, poor and orphaned. I came here because I heard that there are little ones left alone and I want to help them.

-Help us?

-Yes, you see, in Tokyo there is an orphanage from which the foundation I work for accepts boys like you with open arms. We have joined an alliance with its director to expand coverage with receiving more children and I would like to take you there since you are alone.

-Take us?

-To Tokyo? I don't want to leave mom.

-Not my grandmother.

-I know it hurts to leave this island and more where your loved ones rest, but the 2 will not stand without anyone's help. I can see in your eyes the suffering for what you are going through and, even if you have each other, you lack homey love ... if you go with me and experience in that place, the sadness and loneliness you are having will vanish when least expect it. You can make friends, enjoy and discover many things and your minds will open new experiences.

The words of the boy make heart in their minds, it was true that they felt alone no matter how much they were together, and suffered in silence so that no one knew since, they had no one but themselves and each other.

-I will be with you, everything will be fine-The smile of the stranger causes children to leave their "weapons" while their tears blur their faces. The young man hugs them affectionately while listening to the infants' sobs.

Hours later, take the few belongings of the children. They have calmed down and decide to accept the offer. They are on a ship bound for the Japanese capital and admire the blue sea.

-By the way ... we don't know your name, sir.

-Sir? I'm barely 20 years old.

-But you look older.

-Hahahaha I can't get mad at you ... it's true, I forgot to introduce myself that time. But I would like to hear their names.

-Hey? Why we?

-There is a saying: "Children first"

-It is true.

-You see? Your friend is right.

-Come on Asu ... besides, the Lord is helping us -The young man tries not to laugh when he hears what they are calling him and thinks that these children are a tenderness.

-My name is Kirina Hiura.

-Mine is Asuto Inamori.

-You know ours, so say yours- The blue-eyed man lives up to both of them and caresses their heads with a soft smile.

\- A pleasure Inamori and Hiura, I am Bernard Girikanan and from now on I will watch over you, as well as the other little ones.

* * *

**Tokyo-Ohisama Orphanage In.**   
**3 months later**

-Let's kick harder.

-There it goes!

It's been 3 months since Inamori and Hiura joined the Ohisama En orphanage. A place where orphans and homeless children coexist, which is an ally of a foreign foundation of which, helps children in many countries in situations of extreme poverty and vulnerability through football. That man named Bernard, has brought from many parts of the country in Japan many children who have suffered in solitude and suffering to live in that place.

The 2 children of Inakuni Island have made friends they have met on that site, as well as other children who have come to live what they call home. With the help of young Girikanan, they learned many things including soccer. Who would say that a sport would give them a lot of fun?

They felt comfortable with their classmates, but there was a group of infants whom they loved as friends.

A brunette with long grayish hair up to his shoulders, one with blue hair as well as his eyes, some gray and orange hair twins, one with long black hair, a redhead with green eyes, one with dark gray rumpled hair and one with pink hair and silver gray eyes. It's those kids they are so close to, even though the personalities collide, they get fond of each other and are together.

Ryouhei Haizaki is a troubled rebel and it was Seiryuu Mizukamiya who can control him. Yuuma Nosaka is a lonely boy who does not speak for any more attempt they make, the brothers Shirou and Atsuya Fubuki were so different since, one was the calmest and the other the most intense, but they complement each other as you have no idea. Kira Hiroto is like Haizaki only hotter if we talk about personality, and it is Tatsuya Kiyama and Osamu Saginuma who can stop him.

These last 3 are original members of the orphanage they live in and more than Kira is the director's son, only, he prefers to be more with the boys than with his father.

What the 10 have in common is the love of soccer. And although some lost their parents, or were abandoned, they felt comfortable with each other, which for some person was glad to know.

Bernard visited the place every month, played with them, told stories of his travels, brought them some gifts and taught them soccer and other things. For them, Girikanan was like a father or elder brother figure, they were grateful to give him a new life and they loved him as one of his family.

Until one day, in that month of autumn, a news shakes them.

-Will it not come? -It was the question asked by the 10 children.

-I'm sorry, my responsibilities with the foundation increased and I will not have time to see them. -The young man smiles sadly when he sees the disconsolate faces of the infants. Inamori and Hiura cry, while Shirou comforts Atsuya who tries not to sob at what the rest tries not to shed tears.

-There must be a way-Haizaki says angry.

-I wish there was a way, but unfortunately there isn't.

\- Will you forget us? - Mizukamiya asks timidly.

-I would never do it, it's not just you ... there are many who have given me a new opportunity to live and I carry them in my heart. I do not regret knowing them and bringing them here to live happily.

-I refuse! - Kirina shouts through tears.

-You promised you would watch over us.

-I know Inamori, but I will have to do it from a distance from here -The young businessman dries the tears of the boy with black hair and green eyes.

-None wants you to leave us, you have brought fun into our lives- Speak with sadness Tatsuya.

-Maybe we have been here longer, but, it was thanks to you who met them who are now our friends.

-Osamu is right, thanks to you forget how sad it is that you are ignored just for being the son of the director of the orphanage-Kira tries not to break in tears when he says that.

Bernard tries not to get carried away by emotions and gathers everyone in a circle to embrace them. All are involved in this show of affection with pain and sadness while 3 people are spectators of that situation. An adult voice interrupts that moment.

-Father-Whisper the young Girikanan to see a man with short white hair with a blue tuft, wearing an elegant blue king suit and smiles at his son warmly.

-I see that these children appreciate you enough to the point that they hate the idea of you leaving.

-Father, you know that I committed to the foundation.

-You don't want to leave them, right?

-I...

-Ne Grandpa! -Valentin Girikanan, father of his benefactor observes infants trying not to cry.

-Convince Mr. Bernard not to leave us-Begs Asuto tearfully.

-It's true, you know him, right? We don't want him to leave- Kirina says as Nosaka nods vigorously.

-You have the orphanage, nothing bad will happen to you-Talk with a funny smile Valentine.

-But it's not the same without Mr. Bernard -The other children open their eyes in surprise when they hear Yuuma speak for the first time.

-So ... Yuuma spoke? -Atsuya comments shocked.

-It's the first time he says something- Shirou mutters in surprise while Seiryuu nods in the same way.

-The end of the world is coming-Haizaki and Hiroto are scared.

-Hey stop joking at a time like this-Scolder both Saginuma and Kiyama. Yuuma observes the situation together with the people from Inakuni Island confused. The Girikanan look at the strange situation causing a laugh in the adult.

-What's wrong with everyone? -Quests the one with pink hair missed.

-It's the first time you talk to us in these months that we know you.

-Kirina is right. It's the first time we heard your voice, we even thought you were dumb since you never said anything.

-And that is a bad thing? -Inamori could not answer to that question that everyone forgot the previous situation.

-Son, the children you helped are very peculiar and funny-Bernard didn't know how to behave, how is it that the sad situation changed to a ... weird one? Although, deep inside, he took a wave when he first heard the voice of little Nosaka since he found him in his wealthy residence abandoned months ago.

Valentín observes each infant, and although they barely know them, he understood why his son appreciated each child and vice versa. He sighs as he claps to get the attention of the children.

-Well, there is a way to solve this problem so that both parties do not lose.

-What are you planning father?

-A way we both win?

When the founder and father of his benefactor says that idea, everyone's eyes widen with surprise for the children and shock for his son.

-Well, if your director accepts it -The adult looks at 2 people: A girl with long greenish blue hair, and a man with tanned skin and long ears.

\- I see that the boys have become fond of his son, who am I to deprive them of what they yearn for?

-I think the same as my father, they have been happier when young Bernard visits us. For what your idea pleases us.

The words of father and daughter cause a smile in infants.

-Father, are you sure? - The young pigtail asks nervously.

-Son, don't worry. In addition, it is a perfect opportunity to open the foundation's orphanage at our headquarters. Don't worry about the expenses that I will help you with it.

The 10 infants celebrate the news between jumps, laughs and joy. Since this will be the beginning of a great fraternal adventure and they will not regret it since, that boy who entered their lives, it would be difficult for him to escape from it.

**"I want these children to come to Russia with us"**

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should continue with the continuation of Descontrol BUT I hope you know that I will continue! In fact, this story is already finished in its entirety.
> 
> It was born from a dream that I had where, many of our characters were raised by the same foundation to the point of being faithful to them (Ok, rather I was inspired by the boys from Brazil in chapter 41) Obviously their personalities will be the same, HOWEVER , what they all have in common is the fraternal bond and more in some that will be loved as brothers (Or not? although the idea that ALL want as brothers I like)
> 
> It will be fun (even ideal) to write omakes of these tendernesses in adventures and misadventures, but it will be when I finish the story, since as I said, this fic by the time I publish it will be finished. (I think it would be 5 omakes / specials, or it could be more ... who knows)
> 
> The next chapter will focus on children in Russia, and the integration of characters begins to the group of 16 people who will be the total protagonist of the team ewe
> 
> Hope you like them ... see you!


	3. 2-The seal formed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

-Look Asu! The sea is seen from here.

-Great!

-How big is the sea from here?

-I read in a book that the waters that border Japan and Russia are many kilometers. In addition, Russia is the largest country in the entire earth.

-So much so?

-It's good to know that we have a walking library.

-Hiroto stops calling Yuuma like that!

-Tatsuya is right, apologize to him.

-Tsk ...

-Don't worry Mizukamiya, in the end it doesn't affect Kira's words.

-But...

-Brother, why is Yuuma the only one to call us by last name?

\- He is the only educated of all of us, Atsuya.

-More well refined, not even Mr. Bernard is like that with us.

-Ahem ... You know? you should be like little Nosaka -Bernard's voice is heard with mockery.

-Ha? Refined? We are not like those rich fools.

-Ryouhei!

-That hurts Seiryuu

-I regret what happens to them, Yuuma.

-Do not worry Inamori and Hiura. The primitive behavior of children is normal.

-Primitive?

-What does that mean?

With hearing that, the young Girikanan laughs at the occurrences of the little ones. He couldn't deny that his words and behaviors were so normal that he reminded him a lot of his 5-year-old little brother.

But you will ask, what is happening? Well, Valentín Girikanan, the founder and president of the Orion Foundation, offered the 10 children to go with them to live in Russia. Because his son and benefactor, Bernard Girikanan, he would no longer have the time to visit the infants he had saved and lived in the Japanese orphanage.

For the long-haired man with a ponytail it was hard for him to accept his father's idea since, on the one hand, he had become so fond of the little Japanese, but on the other, he had responsibilities to assume as the company's future successor.

Could infants withstand life in their home country, as well as weather conditions? He prayed that it would be so, since they would be the first to inhabit a new Orion orphanage in that territory. And now they were on that plane to Moscow, which had fun with the occurrences of the 10 minors.

-I think I understand why Nosaka is just opening politely with the children. Hopefully they help you with that - The future successor smiles as he fixes his eyes on the little one with pink hair and gray eyes, he knew about his story and why his behavior. He prayed for the other children to heal Yuuma's fragile heart.

The flight lasted 10 hours, a long time to exhaust the children in one fell swoop. Thanks to his father, he collaborated in the logistics to transport the sleepers to their new home and hoped that by the next day, they would know where they will live from now on.

* * *

A new day arrives, a green-eyed black-haired man barely awake from his long nap, felt exhausted for some rare reason and lazily gets out of bed. Stretch his arms and legs while trying to get his bearings.

-I'm sleepy and hungry ... I wonder if the plane will have something to eat.

Inamori completely ignores that you saw a pastel green dot pajamas, walks as a sleepwalker to the kitchen (and does not know how lightning strikes the place), opens the giant fridge and barely takes out an apple to eat it. With those same one he returns to where he had risen in what he murmurs how delicious the fruit was that he ate and ignoring a couple of elders who were surprised to act of the little one without knowing where he is now.

**5 minutes later.**

-WAAAAAAAAAAA-A childish scream is heard around the place causing the remaining 9 to wake up scared and others like a long-haired brunette and a rumpled gray hair fall from the bed.

-What the hell?

-Who is the idiot who screams so early?

-Whoever yelled will see them with me for scaring me.

-We are already 2.

-And with me we are 10!

-Sleep, shut up.

-Let the olders sleep.

-You are the same age as almost everyone!

-Stop making noise.

All sleepy looks are focused on a child with green eyes and black hair

-Asuto? Did you scream?

-It was not my intention, really ...- He trembles in fear when 2 children approach him with a look of terror.

-Tell us 3 reasons to wake us up-Spits Haizaki with a dark aura and a bump on his forehead.

-More well, so that we don't give you your deserved to shout so early -Hiroto says in the same conditions as his partner.

-Actually the position of sunlight, would be more than the 8 am-Talk scientifically Nosaka causing confusion in others.

-Even so, it's too early for Asu to scream ... it's not normal for you.

-I'm sorry Kirina ... but ... is that when I woke up it wasn't normal.

-Explain, we will not make fun-Shirou approaches to cheer him up as a good older brother.

-10 that to he had a nightmare.

-20 in a the case that the fool peed in bed.

-Naaaa, 50 that was both.

-Atsuya, Ryouhei, Hiroto... stop bothering and betting-Mizukamiya and Kiyama scolds them while Osamu crushes each nominee.

-Come on, don't be scared and tell us.

-Well ... when I woke up, I got hungry and left to look for food. When I filled up, I came to sleep again.

\- ONLY FOR THAT THINK YOU TO WAKE UP? - Yuuma takes his pillow and hits the brunette to shut him up.

-Except for the way he said it, Ryouhei is right.

-It's that ... between sleep, I fell in detail.

-A detail?

\- We are not in the airplane, and we do not have the clothes of always - With saying that, the silence falls in the place. 9 boys flash simultaneously while securing the Inamori clothing as well as their own.

After that, look at the place: A huge room where there are 20 single beds on each side (10 on the left side and 10 on the right side of the room), as well as drawers to place your things and clothes, with large windows, a large dark mahogany door. So immense was the place that looked just like ants.

-It is true...

-Since when the plane got bigger?

-Would we shrink?

-We are not on the plane, this is a common room.

The statement of the little pink-haired one causes everyone's faces to turn pale and panic.

Those noises cause the elders to go to the room where the children live. When they open that door, they encounter a peculiar spectacle worthy of a movie: Some in a fetal position, others curled up, cries and nervous tics. The adult does not support it and laughs strong which, his companion accompanying him. The children turn to see the source of the noise and see 2 people in white and blue suits respectively of which they try to control the laughter.

-They are...

-This is not a nightmare ... Right?

The children approach him scared to hug the men who are surprised and tries to calm them down.

-You can tell, why are you like this? -Quests the hair tied to a slightly curious ponytail.

-We are not on the plane but in a rare dimension.

-It's true, this site is too big.

\- Surely those guys on the plane cringed us to hurt us.

-Where are we?

-We were kidnapped and we will be animal food.

The short-haired adult laughs at the comments of the infants which silences the frightened.

-Everything will be fine children. Actually, everyone fell asleep upon arrival in the city, so we brought you to this place so you could rest.

-Wait ... City? -The children are encouraged at the same time

\- That's right, better come with us.

The 10 children follow the adults on the outskirts of the place, when they open the main door their 20 pairs of eyes open to delight in the landscape: A greenish field with a beautiful flora, where a city with large buildings can be appreciated.

-Welcome to Moscow, Russia.

-And welcome to your new home: Svet budushchego House (Свет будущего)

-Father, they do not know our language-Comment the young man to see the faces of children missed hearing the strange name.

\- I forgot ... From now on you will live in the Light of the Future House - Comment in Japanese for more understanding.

Already understanding the name of the new home, the new tenants vote to observe their new settlement: An immense house, with an old facade and with a sign in Russian and English of the name of the house, adorned in blue, beige and brown colors. Many trees including fruit trees and large windows.

-This is ... our new home?

-That is Inamori, from today you will live and grow in this place.

-In addition, you have to turn in your records since you now have Russian nationality. Only the corresponding paperwork is missing so that everyone has health and access other benefits such as education and recreation.

-We have also equipped you with clothes, toys, toiletries and much more.

The faces of the 10 children shine with joy and happiness, the cherry of the cake is to see in the hands of the Girikanan some soccer balls. It was the trigger for adults to pounce between screams and happy songs.

After doing a tour inside and outside the building, they played a game which father and son enjoyed with pleasure. Also that same day they knew that people would come to take care of them, as well as 3 tutors: One to learn Russian, and 2 for general studies (To the disgust of some).

* * *

The remaining months of the year, they began with their new life in the European country. Learning the language, customs, history and many things, but yes, without neglecting his love for football. They enjoyed kicking that ball, forgetting their situation, enjoying each other and loved when the older Girikanan accompanies them.

The next year, almost 10 turned 6 years old. They learn every second many things not only educationally but also from each classmate. None expected that new members would come into their lives to this small family.

It was a spring day, where Bernard had brought a little boy with dark blue hair and light blue eyes to the house, dressed in a sweater divided into blue, white and gray, short mustard and blue sneakers.

-Kids, from today a new member of this house will join you. His name is Hikaru Ichihoshi and he is 5 years old, hopefully you get along with this little boy.

Hikaru trembles in fear and hides in the legs of the young man with white hair, he could not bear to see 20 pairs of eyes to scrutiny and less in the conditions that was which, Bernard knew very well about it and prayed that the children will heal The heart and soul of the newcomer.

Days and weeks passed, Hikaru was isolated from his new companions of his own free will. For more attempt of the rest to integrate it in their adventures, it was almost impossible. In the evenings they could hear the faint sobs of Ichihoshi, snuggling in the corner of the vacant beds. 10 were without ideas, wanted to integrate the new, but did not know how and less because he did not want to.

Until a stormy night, the kids tried to be strong not to fear the thunder that was heard and the bravest tried to stand firm for the good of others. Again they hear the sob of the new member, only this time, they were louder and could hear his murmurs.

-I'm scared ... save me-It was that mantra that repeated over and over again. Some looked at each other since they didn't know how to comfort someone who denied having contact with them.

A brave young man takes his dog plush and approaches where the fearful infant was, Hikaru is surprised to see a boy with black hair and green eyes give his stuffed toy to him while he realizes the scrapie on his body product to fear the thunders.

\- Its name is Yuko. Every time I feel sad and I can't say that to my friends, I hug him with all my strength and he comforts me.

-...

-Ne Hikaru, why do you always cry? -Asks the infant Inamori, of which he observes how the named dries his tears.

-I hurt, I want to be with them ...

-Who?

-Daddy and my brother ... I want Dad and Mitsuru to be with me.

\- Maybe they ...

-I want this nightmare to end. They are well! I know that Mitsuru will be by my side as soon as I finish this ugly dream and Dad will come to my side hugging me.

The rest listened to the conversation and they realized after what Hikaru said, they looked at each other sadly when they knew that the boy's father and brother would no longer be with him.

-May he ...- Hiura whispers.

-Yes, apparently he does not accept the new reality-Shirou says painfully while hugging his brother as he remembers the situation they were before meeting their friends.

He couldn't stand it anymore and he hugged Ichihoshi to comfort him, at first the dark blue haired one was trying to push him away, but he gave up and cries on the shoulders of the one who hugs him.

-Better?-He asks minutes later and sees him nod.

-I have an idea-He takes it to the center of the room and calls everyone since he knows they are awake. Once this is done, the 9 children approach their friend.

-All, let's make a fort and sleep all together.

-A strong pillow?

-That's Tatsuya, we will make Hikaru feel comfortable with us.

-But ... it's cold and those thunder scares.

-I hate to say it, but Kirina is right-Haizaki murmurs sadly.

-Don't you tell me that thunder scares you? -Kira asks mockingly.

-All of us here are afraid of that so leave the jokes-Scold Osamu to his partner. Out of nowhere a loud rumble is heard causing the 11 to join at one point.

-I hate this-Atsuya mutters scared.

-That's why! Let's build a fortress or camping tent so we can all sleep and in the process Hikaru joins the group.

-It is not necessary to do that -The named mutters shyly.

-I bring the cushions in the living room-Mizukamiya suggests.

-I bring the sheets-Nosaka follows.

-The rest bring stuffed animals, blankets, and anything else that works.

15 minutes later, they made a fort with what they could. In a circle were 10 blankets and cushions while there were 1 in the center of the circle, which Ichihoshi would occupy.

\- I don't remain as we imagine, but something is something.

Once inside, Shirou brought Hikaru to the center of the circle and handed him a white wolf stuffed animal. Little Ichihoshi watches each one and asks:

-Why do you do this for me? I was mean to you when I didn't want to join your games.

-Because we like you-says the oldest of the Fubuki while the youngest agrees.

-My brother is right, also reminds us of how Yuuma was before when we met him.

-It's true, even though he didn't talk to us, Yuuma joined our games and adventures-Seiryuu says with a smile when he remembers those events.

-Although it took a long time for him to join us -Speak with a nervous smile Osamu.

\- Do you remember when you said something for the first time? It was crazy that day.

-It is true Kirina, I remember that Ryouhei and Hiroto shouted that the world would end just because Yuuma had spoken.

-Don't laugh about it, Asuto.

-What are you complaining about? If what he says is true-Smile with mockery Kiyama causing everyone to laugh less Nosaka and Hikaru.

-Was it so bad that I opened up with talking to them?- The pink-haired one asks timidly.

\- It is that we tried everything so that you spoke, but our ideas failed.

\- True, only when we learned that Mr. Bernard would stop coming to visit us caused you to say something for the first time.

-We even thought you were mute.

-We always wanted to know why you took a long time to talk to us, and we even wondered why you were the only one to call us all by our last names -When hearing that, they notice how Nosaka trembles in tears, something that even Hikaru realizes and wants to know .

-It's because ... I didn't want to suffer-He mutters in pain which surprised everyone.

-Suffer? No one is bad, it is true that Ryouhei and Hiroto are heavy, but it is not so bad-Tatsuya jokes ignoring the fury looks of those named.

-It's not that ... before I met them, I lived in a house that big. Only that mom and dad never came to be with me, it was always the adults who took care of me, but it was not the same without them. There was a moment that suddenly everyone left me alone, mom and dad never came back, as well as adults and I was alone for a long time.

The rest were breathless to hear the story of his friend, Haizaki who loved to disturb the gray-eyed, lowers his eyes while clenching his fists of rage.

-When Mr. Bernard found me and took me to the orphanage where I met them, I had decided not to suffer anymore and only to trust myself. I did not want to open up to anyone to not do the same mom and dad did with me.

-You think that ... will we abandon you? -The question does Mizukamiya, it responds with his head affirmatively see gray-eyed child.

-YOU ARE A FOOL!-The long-haired brunette shouts at him as he approaches Yuuma to grab his white and silver pajamas. The little ones get scared and try to separate them, but ...

-Abandon you? You are an idiot to think that! all of us lost our parents or even abandoned us because yes.

-Haizaki ...- Nosaka whispers scared.

-While that happened to us, prevented from moving forward? However painful this may be, we must forget it. If it were not for Mr. Bernard we ... you ... I ...- Yuuma observes how the brunette tries not to shed his tears.

-All of us ... WE ALL LOVE YOU FOR MORE RARE THAN YOU ARE, SO FOOL!

The sound of the rain, the storm and the shy sobs of Haizaki could be heard in the room. The one with pink hair and gray eyes didn't know how to react to what the brunette had said, will they really not abandon him? Do they want it even though he treated them in the past? In his eyes tears are formed that fall as if it were rain, a warm feeling forms in his chest and he embraces Ryouhei with his strength which disorients him a little for that show of affection.

-I'm sorry, I was afraid that you would hurt me by leaving me alone, that I did not realize that I hurt you - Yuuma says in a broken voice.

-You're a fool so you will think that. We are all different, if we treat you well or as a joke or annoyance it is because .... it is the way to show what we feel towards you.

Hikaru listened to the conversation and remembered his brother and his father, also in those children who wanted their friendship and rejected them since, he did not want to accept signs of affection other than his family. Deep inside, he didn't want to accept that his dad and Mitsuru were no longer by his side. On the other hand, he wanted to take refuge in these children since, as they accept to help the pink-haired, why would they not do the same with him? The question is, will it be worth it? Will they be able to accept it even though he drove them away all this time since he arrived at that house? Just thinking that he was hated for it made him tremble with fear.

He watched the rest around to comfort the Yuuma, listened as they whisper words of comfort and encouragement.

-What envy-Whispers to himself, as he wanted to be told that supportive breath as, since that tragic accident there was only one person who gave him love and warmth, and that person was the one who brought him to this house.

Nosaka realized Hikaru's behavior and stands up to be by his side. In tears he smiles as he shakes his hand.

-You are not alone ... others support us despite everything-Hikaru blinks after hearing that, watch the 9 boys smile at him with love and warmth.

-Let's be friends, Hikaru-Asuto says with a bright smile while shaking hands.

Ichihoshi fearful, gives his hands to Nosaka and Inamori. It was not expected that they would give the impulse to integrate into a group hug from which, together they provided a warmth that he had forgotten to feel. His eyes shine and he smiles gently at his new family.

_-Dad, Mitsuru ... I miss you. But, I think I found a new and warm family._

A family that wraps him like a warm and comfortable blanket, who accepted them despite the problems he brought about wanting loneliness and sadness, who would not let him suffer and would be by his side to help him.

The young Girikanan arrived at the mansion to know about the state of the children, he was scared to see that he could not find anyone with hearing the silence of the place. Upon arriving at the infants' room, he is pleasantly surprised: A semi-destroyed fort with bed sheets, blankets and cushions; a circle of 11 children curled up between them and hugging either pillow, blanket, stuffed animals or even their partner's arm and leg. Some smile and others murmur in dreams, but for Bernard, that scene seems too adorable that he even took a souvenir photo with a smile on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaawww I died of tenderness this episode !! I had fun writing the madnesses of the infants and I already annexed Hikaru in the group ... I wanted to let Mitsuru alive but for some rare reason I tried to imagine him in history, and nothing! could not! I'm really sorry for that.
> 
> The reason why everyone is called by name is because of their great confidence, only our pink-haired emperor was the only one to be called because they distrusted their friends despite the time they have been, but in this chapter with the end, Everything will improve for him.
> 
> The next episode we will see 5 people entering the group and the beginning of a beautiful brotherhood.
> 
> And before finishing, thanks to my beautiful betas: Leisa500 and DarkTomatito. Both help me with their guides and in passing with the future omakes for this fanfic. Girls !! You are the best!
> 
> See you!


	4. 3-The seal linked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

2 months have passed since Hikaru Ichihoshi joined the group, both he and they know about tastes, personality, desires and dreams. He gets along with everyone, and he loves to live together, which for the children's benefactor was a pleasure.

The eldest of the Girikanan brought his famous younger brother named Froy. A white-haired boy with blue tuft and is just 6 years old, he was shy when he met children but with the passage of time, could show his true essence.

They had fun between games and adventures, played soccer together and the enjoyment was greater if the older Girikanan integrated with them. Despite his health, Valentin loved to enjoy time with these children and was glad to see his little Froy having fun with his new friends.

But the laughter and joy vanished in such a short time. The founder and president of Orion died one month ago, was a blow to the family and residents of the house "Light of the future." Due to the age of the kids, they could not show their respects to the man who gave them an opportunity to live in Russia, however in the presence of the children of the deceased president, they made a tribute trying to be strong and not succumb to crying.

After that event, Bernard assumed the position of his father and, consequently, changed dramatically, something that his younger brother and the infants realized.

One night, the new president arrived at the children's house with bittersweet news.

-From now, my brother Froy will live with you in this house.

None knew how to express themselves for it, it is assumed that the little blue-haired little one had his home and family, so why live with orphans like them?

-You will see, because of my new responsibilities as president of the Orion Foundation, my brother will be left alone in the mansion and I don't want him to suffer for it. The best thing is that he lives with you to grow up happy.

-But ... Doesn't he have a mom? What about her? - Hiura's question makes the Girikanan child try not to cry.

-Our mother will be ... absent for a long time. I don't want Froy to grow up in the mansion with no one. I will leave my brother in his care and I know they will support him from now on.

Some like Tatsuya, Shirou, Osamu and Seiryuu noticed the sad and disconsolate eyes of their benefactor, they could feel the aura of pain and desolation in that man who tries not to break before them just for being strong.

-I'll miss you, brother- Froy says in a broken voice as he hugs his brother. He knew the real reason why living with his friends, but it still hurt a lot since he wouldn't be next to his older brother.

-And I to you, but we know that this is the best and that Dad would support if it's for your sake-Bernard whispers trying not to cry.

Time passed, and despite pain, Froy enjoyed being with the children. He studied with them, ate and played with them, sleeps in his new family's room and loved to play soccer even though his skills were not entirely good.

* * *

The house came 3 new members: One of pale orange hair and light blue eyes a white raven tresses and pointed, and an ashy blonde dark blue eyes. The names of these are Yuri Rodina, Viktor Sedov and Lus Kasim, each being 6 years old.

The new inhabitants were calm, somewhat serious but calm in the face of any situation. They were able to get along with the other members, Froy being the first to make friends with both Yuri and Viktor, while with Lus ... let's say Inamori was fascinated with this child. Even so, the new tenants were already part of the family.

November came, and they could feel the cold invade the winter atmosphere of the place. While playing a football game, a person arrives not only to greet but to introduce a new member. Everyone surrounds themselves happily since they love that 22-year-old boy with such affection, but they were also curious to see an infant with short orange hair and greenish-blue eyes from which he hides in the man's legs.

-Mr. Bernard, who is he?

-It's true brother, will he live with us?

-That's right, children introduce you to your new friend and partner. His name is Marik Kuabel and he is the youngest in the group since he is 4 years old. Little Marik was trembling with fear because he was the center of attention.

-He is the youngest of us all -They say by voice and the thought of the majority and that for some rare reason, caused Hikaru to feel like the eldest of the boys. (I would say the same with Haizaki but, the poor man already had enough bullying to know that he is Ichihoshi's age despite his physique)

-Come on, don't be shy that your new family is waiting for you-Bernard tries to cheer up little Kuabel who is collapsing from his nerves. The green-eyed black-haired man notices and approaches to smile at him with energy.

-Hello, my name is Asuto Inamori and they are my friends so they will be yours too. Hopefully we get along and welcome to this house.

Major Girikanan smiles at Inamori's gesture and courage to integrate little Kuabel. The rest of the children greet you with joy and encouragement, which makes the shy, short-haired, orange-haired take off a little from the president.

-If you want, enter the house that is cold, and they will show you your new home-Having said that, both Asuto and Froy take Marik's hands to make a tour of that house, followed by the rest of the children and under the gaze of A smiling young man.

Despite the problems caused by Kuabel due to his past, the new tenant was able to handle it in aid of his new family. 15 children understood firsthand the trade name of the Orion Foundation: Saving vulnerable children around the world. Marik was saved from a town of extreme poverty that bordered Russia, and it took weeks of therapy to accept her new chance to live without stealing, cheating and being chased just for wanting a piece of bread.

He became fond of Asuto, Froy and Lus. The 3 were its main pillars of support and ground pole. The times he woke up from nightmares in relation to his vulnerable past, they were calmed not only by them 3 but also with the rest of the infants, since they consider Kuabel as a younger brother of the house.

* * *

2 years later, the vast majority (except Ichihoshi, Haizaki and Kuabel) were 8 years old. The Japanese already understood 70% of the Russian language in the writing while in the spoken language they barely carry 40%.

They are growing up, little ones gain wisdom and mental-physical ability, they have been visiting places in their city with the help of the foundation and their studies are on track. In these 2 years, their ties have strengthened that there was no secret to hide, regardless of rainy or snowy days, they played together and had fun in different games or with football. Every day, each individual made the most of it for greater enjoyment, from the simplest to the craziest, pleasant adventures and misadventures they had as a family and relied on anything and situation.

There are many anecdotes to tell about this group of 16 infants, but telling all of them would be almost impossible in this story. Although there is one that must be stressed, which began the largest, united and unique fraternity in the world. How did this tie begin? It is a very good question that deserves to be answered.

It all started that summer day, it was raining and the children get bored since they can't play outside. A large part of the group were barely recovering from a flu they suffered weeks before for wanting to play football on a rainy afternoon.

Neither the toys, nor the television, there was nothing to entertain them a little.

-What are you doing? - Asks the green-eyed dark hair.

-Reading-Responds the gray-eyed hairy.

-What do you read?

-It's the story of 2 people: Old Shatterhand and Winnetou. Despite their ethnic differences, they became brothers.

-Are they adopted?

-More than that ... although I'm just reading that part.

-Do you read the book I recommended?- A blond ash appears.

-Yes, it's interesting.

-What is good about a book of 2 different people who are brothers? Are they adopted?

It's the significance of that word in history and in both. Brothers is not the fact that they are adopted but in something else.

-...

-He didn't understand what you said, Lus.

-A see ... an example: You and I we've been together for 2 years, we consider us friends right?

-Yes.

-And you feel that this bond of friendship goes beyond what you think ... as if you wanted it to be something else.

-If you talk about love, it's disgusting. Hiroto already traumatized me when, for a bet, I saw a video of 2 men kissing.

-What Hiroto did to you WHAT? -Nosaka and Kasim were shocked to hear that.

-Remind me to hit that idiot when I see him-Yuuma says angrily and Lus supports him.

-I don't refer to that ... Asuto ... Do you love me as a friend or brother?

-It is obvious the answer ... I thought I love you as a brother-For Lus, hearing that surprises him, he suspected it when he met him but that he told him that made him happy deep inside him.

-Ok, and if I tell you that it is not necessary to adopt us to consider ourselves brothers.

\- Is there a way?

\- Are you sure to tell him that? One thing is what the books say and another is the reality - Nosaka knew what Kasim would say, but doubted that would happen.

-The curiosity is so great that even scary in someone like us.

-In other words, you wanted to do it but you had no value, right? -The blond's blush responds at least.

-Also to you now that you read it, right? -The hairy one covers his face in the book so as not to answer him.

-Hey, what are you talking about? -A question a somewhat lost black-haired man.

-As I said, there is a way that we 2 or even 3 can be brothers.

-What is it? -When Kasim told all that to Inamori: What it is, meaning, what it implies and the rest, the world of the little green-eyed expands.

Already in the night before sleeping, they wonder about the whereabouts of Inamori since he disappeared 15 minutes ago. The nominee appears with a smile that causes curiosity and fear.

-That smile ... does not predict anything good-Osamu murmurs.

-I think it's a bad idea that he's getting together with Hiroto, Ryouhei and Atsuya.

-Hey! -Shouts the names as they look angrily at Yuri for that comment.

-I told you, Lus. What he will do is a bad idea - Nosaka whispers to the named.

-...

-I feel shattered that you distrust me-Shouts frustrated Inamori.

-With that smile, it doesn't surprise us- Viktor murmurs as he is seconded by the majority.

-YOU ARE BAD!. And I who came with a good idea but I better not tell you anything at all - With that said, the little one decides to retire ... or well, I planned to do it.

-Wait, don't go! What is that idea? ”Only Kasim and Nosaka realized the boy's mischievous smile, which he turns around with a good boy's smile.

-Well ... Kirina, come closer, please-The little blue-haired girl listens to him and puts himself at his forehead. Soon, he pulls a pocket knife out of his shorts, which scares everyone present.

-What the hell?

-A ... Asu ... Did you ...?

-This is bad, he will kill Kirina and then everyone.

-I'm too young and beautiful to die.

-You have to remove that thing.

All except Lus and Yuuma, began to despair. Hiura almost fainted when Inamori approached him with a smile, when he thought everything was lost, well ...

“Ready!” The sweet voice of little Asuto rumbles in the atmosphere, the boy with lilac eyes opens his fearful eyes and sees only a tiny wound on the index finger of his right hand, his friend still has that sharp object but he also had that wound in the same place he owns.

-Ah?

-Now put your injured finger on mine the same -What the hell is going on? Didn't that child plan to end their lives? Did he only make a small cut on Hiura's finger as well as his own?

The blond ash and the pink hair knew what both infants would do, so they sigh heavily as it was their fault for giving information to the boy.

-I don't understand ... Asu, weren't you going to hurt me with that thing?

-HA? Hurt? .... I just wanted Kirina and I to make a blood pact to become brothers.

-...

-Blood....Pact? -Twelve children say when they hear the crazy idea of their partner.

-What is that? -Asks the green-eyed redhead.

-Brother, you're smart ... Do you know what it is?

-I heard it once ... but I don't remember where, Atsuya.

-I also think I saw something with that ... Where did he go from?- Viktor asks himself.

-With hearing that, it means something bad.

-I'm with Osamu-Nods Mizukamiya.

-What does blood have to do with being brothers?

-No idea Froy.

-But the only brothers we know in this house are Atsuya with Shirou and Froy with Mr. Bernard.

-I agree with Yuri, so this makes no sense that madness, idiot-says Haizaki while Kira nods to support him.

-Ne Asuto ... Why do you want Kirina to be your brother with hurting him?

Inamori felt stunned by everyone's words, but Kuabel's question and the look of uncertainty from his best friend causes him to start crying which surprises almost everyone. Kasim and Nosaka approach them to comfort him in the eyes of the tenants.

-You're a fool, you can't do that madness since they don't know about that subject.

-Bu... but Lus ... I really ... I wanted Kirina and the others to become my brothers.

-We know. But, doing that is something that no one can break ... and sooner or later, it is something that someone will do.

-Yuuma ... No one wants to be in this family? -The question Asuto asks surprises them.

-Well ... eventually we will grow and each one will take his course. Sadly it applies to everyone including us.

-But I don't want that when we separate, let's forget about this family. I already lost mine and I don't want to lose the one I have now.

The infant's words rumble in everyone's minds. They were barely aware that the friendship they had was more than indescribable. What would happen when everyone grew up and separated? Will there be no more contacts? Will they forget that they ever lived in a house? Will they feel the emptiness when they stop seeing each other?

They were afraid to imagine that scenario. They knew that sooner or later they would stop seeing each other but, feeling that emptiness for not knowing about each other's life was horrible. Although they had relatives, the Fubuki and the lesser Girikanan did not like to imagine that future either, they wanted those boys as partners and friends ... they felt their refuge in them when sadness and pain appear in their lives, whenever that happened, They were there since they were friends, right?

-No ... I don't want that to happen- Hiura mutters as he remembers the moments he lived with Inamori. When he was a refugee in his house with his grandmother, and after months when he lost her, as both solved the pain for the loss of someone very dear. He knew that being with him, everything would be fine. Finding out that the boy was about to commit great madness just because he wanted them both to become brothers, caused his heart to turn.

-Hey ... I do not understand ... Why what Asuto said made me feel sad?

-You too?

-All right idiot, tell me what the hell your words and follies.

-Lus, stay with him. I will explain to others - He gives a sobbing Inamori to the blond, who hugs him to comfort him. Nosaka asks everyone to make a circle and sit down so they can talk to everyone.

The gray-eyed one makes a simplified and understandable explanation of the situation, although at the beginning, the children had a hard time understanding some technical words, but they could more or less in relation to it.

\- Could you understand?

-It's possible? I say only Froy and we 2 are brothers by biology.

-It is possible ... Shirou, didn't you read the book I lent you 3 weeks ago?

-Je, I'm sorry Lus. He was helping some with the language tasks - he had to smile as usual since he didn't want to make the blond angry. Not for nothing was his source of books and what together with the gray-eyed are part of the "scholars" of the house.

-I'll pass it on ... for now.

-A doubt. What if nobody wants to do that blood thing?

-Nothing happens. To make a blood pact, those involved must be very aware of the implications and the corresponding terms, since that pact is unbreakable once made.

-....

-Translation, nerd-Shouts angry Hiroto since he did not understand what he had heard Nosaka's explanation and receives a blow from Rodina.

-Example ... if Asuto and Lus really want to be brothers without going to adoption because we are only children, then, by making that pact and reciting a few words, they automatically become brothers. If one of them breaks it ...

\- The misfortune will fall on both and they lose their souls by the eternity?

-I think you have to ban Atsuya from watching horror movies.

\- Shut up Osamu.

-Ejem ... if that were true, well yes.

-WHAT?

-Lus! Stop joking.

-Sorry Shirou, now I check that I'm bad at joking or joking.

\- Anyway, knowing this now. Why the hell did Asuto want to do that?

-How he said it, he wanted Kirina to become his brother at first as well as with the rest. But as I said, it is impossible because a union of siblings ties is something that no one should break and that will happen sooner or later when they grow up.

\- Do you think one of us will make it great?

-I do not think so. I ... I don't think it's wrong that I have a brother besides the one I have-Some watch the blue-tucked look down when he says that.

-I mean, I'm still missing my older brother. But being with you relieves that pain a little, it would be great if you became my brothers.

-Isn't it something fancy, Froy?

-I am with him. I was an only child and well ... you know I never knew what the heat of a home is or being sure of something without having to flee to be. You are the only ones who have given me that ... as if you really were my family.

-It's true, if it wasn't for you ... I would never have overcome the trauma of losing my dad and my brother Mitsuru. All have wrapped me warmly that sometimes I think they are my family forgetting that we have no blood ties.

-Waaaa no more sentimentality that makes me want to vomit rainbows.

-What don't you like about those issues, Ryohei?

-That of the brothers is a lie. Before I met them, I was the oldest of 5 children but the idiots of my parents took me out of the house to have another mouth less to feed. I don't want to have any of that! I want friendship! Because if they do that ... I better get out of this house.

-Ryohei, wait!

-Get away- The brunette gives an angry look to an upset Inamori who, hinders the passage.

-None of us will do that. Ryouhei, we have 3 years of getting to know each other and ... even though you are scared, I love you quite like the rest and I don't want anyone to feel sad, alone or apart.

Idiot, I told you to move.

-NO! WAS WHAT YOU SAID YUUMA YEARS AGO BACK WAS IT LIE?

-You...

"That day," Nosaka mutters, remembering those words that Haizaki said to everyone on that stormy day like now.

-You're rude, scary and like to make fun of you. But ... I think you do it to hide and I don't want anyone to do that.

-Not worth it ... Asuto is right, there is no reason to shut up.

-Don't get into this, Seiryuu.

-I kept quiet for 3 years. You already said what you felt, don't you think that being with everyone will feel safer? Nobody will kick you out because in this house we will grow all 16 together.

-If you felt that way, why didn't you tell us Ryohei? -While the problems generated by the long gray hair, they never believed that he lived on the street before he was rescued by the president of Orion.

-I ... I don't want to feel sorry. I've had it with that of Mr. Bernard.

**Flashback**

-I will go to that orphanage with a condition.

-One condition?

-If I will be adopted, that none have children. I will not accept a family that way or escape.

-You ... Why do you say that? -Asks the young man in a ponytail when he sees the cold eyes of that 5-year-old boy. Why did his own family make him the evil of throwing him like an animal?

-I will not be a hindrance to anyone, I will obey anything as long as I have no more children to throw me out for being one more mouth to feed.

-No one would want to do that to you, Haizaki.

-I will not believe anyone else ... only you, if you comply with what I ask.

For the Girikanan, it was painful for someone so small to have those thoughts at his young age. He prayed that, once he spent time at the Tokyo orphanage, he would make friends to heal his broken being.

**End of flashback**

The 15 children did not know how to react, they knew from each one stories that marked them very early, one more difficult than the other ... but that of the brunette was in a range equal to that of Nosaka. Seeing him sob was one of those events almost impossible to see (It only happened with that conversation he had with the hairy. See chapter 2 of the fic)

-Ryohei ...

-I don't want to be anyone's nuisance, I don't want to get fond of anyone ... damn it, Yuuma's idiot was ... snif ... it was ...

Inside he wanted to give himself the opportunity to be loved, the problem is that he showed his way of affection with sudden actions so that they did not see how shattered he was at the bottom. The only one who noticed it was Mizukamiya but preferred to shut up. And now that he remembers, the fool sent him indirectly on that subject but he always ignored them or did not catch them.

-No one will hurt you ... nobody will abandon you since you have us. Open up and everything will improve.

-Yuuma ...- He whispers in tears. See how Asuto asks the razor which receives him. Watch as Nosaka makes a cut on the big toe as well as his.

-Perhaps ...- Before pronouncing the following, is shocked to see how both the bloodied fingers come together into one. The viewers are surprised, including Kasim and Inamori.

\- I, Yuuma Nosaka, accept you, Ryouhei Haizaki as my brother. This blood pact, where our essence come together in one, will bind us forever and ever as brothers. In good and bad, joys and sorrows, achievements and failures. Despite the distance, I will never turn my back on you and vice versa. I swear to the heavens of this world, I will love you as my family and there will be no power from anywhere that breaks these fraternal ties.

Haizaki was mute by his partner's words. Stand by him? Won't you abandon it? He remembered the words the boys said when they encouraged Ichihoshi, Kuabel and now with that hairy nerd who loved to annoy him.

-That's...

-Yes ... a true blood pact-Lus mutters in response.

-Is it possible to be brothers like that?

-It's ... but it depends on you.

Everyone decided to approach to see the protagonists of that scene. Come to Nosaka suck your severed finger normally while comforting the brunette.

-How ... did you feel? -Atsuya asks curiously.

-Normal ... from now on I have a brother, and I will not abandon him -He smiles confidently as some watch Ryouhei's sobs. Only this time could see the smile on his face, a face sincere.

-Great ... what envy. Ryouhei and Yuuma are brothers and I ...

-Ejem ... I ... would not bother me if Asuto was also my brother-Says the brunette ashamed.

-Really?

-It was your stupid idea so do it or you'll see it with me.

-Yes!-With his eyes lit, he tries to do the same thing he saw earlier under everyone's watch.

-Not that this pact will break sooner or later when it grows? -Lus asks curious, accompanied by Mizukamiya.

-I thought the same ... but I don't want any of them here to suffer like Ryouhei or another. If I must be a brother to avoid that, I will. Also, I always wanted to know how it feels to have one even though ... I have a problem.

-It can be handled over time. Although that fool is my friend, there are also times that I want him as a brother. I envy you for that.

-What happens? Hurry silly-The long gray hair sees how Inamori does his part to be thinking about something for 5 minutes.

-I HAVE AN IDEA!- His scream stuns the red-and-gray-eyed one, while attracting attention to the rest.

-Guys, why don't we become brothers all together?

-HA?

-Oe! and I have mine, get yours-Scream possessively Atsuya while hugging his.

-Atsuya, it wouldn't be bad if we have more. Learn to share-Shirou smiles sweetly causing a blush of shame in the child.

-I want! Having more brothers besides mine sounds great, says Froy enthusiastically.

-That would make me the youngest of all, right? I would feel spoiled.

-It would be great if you are the youngest, I will be the best older brother of all-Ichihoshi and Kuabel join hands with emotion.

-What does the rest say?

-It would not be bad ... pity Yuuma beat me, but, being Ryouhei's brother sounds good as well as the rest. It would be like the sensible brother.

-Not only you are, Seiryuu. In fact, you with Tatsuya, Shirou and Viktor are the most sensible. Yuri with Osamu and Lus would be the guardian brothers or protectors.

-In case of taking care of everyone in a job, to become a family would increase.

-But it sounds fun we are all family, Yuri-The nominee blushes in sorrow at Sedov's words.

-What do you say, Tatsuya?

-It wouldn't be bad, Osamu. What about you, Hiroto?

-Tsk ... waste of time.

-Come on, you would be the troublemaker with Ryouhei and Atsuya.

-.... Just because it sounds interesting to bother everyone more as a family will I accept it.

-Translation: I accept it because I love you all as a family.

-I DIDN'T SAY THAT OSAMU.- Everyone laughs at the joke of the long-haired black-haired man and Hiroto's blush of shame.

-Kirina ... What do you say? -Inamori turns to see the lilac-eyed one who kept quiet all this time.

-Asu ... I'm really sorry for thinking you would hurt me. I don't think we deserve to be ... you know.

-It's my fault not to say what I wanted to do before, je the emotion won me that I screwed up. But I want Kirina to be my family and the rest.

-Really?

-Yes! - Cheerful, the blue-haired one takes the hand and they approach the group already surrounded in a circle.

-Yuuma, you do the honors since you did that.

\- I will do it but only the method, I want Asuto to be who says it since it was the one who originated all this.

-But ... I don't know the oath, you and Lus can do it.

-Do it, it doesn't matter if it should be the same. Tell him what comes out of your heart.

Nosaka starts with the razor, hurt his index finger and passes that object so that each one does the same. Some tried not to cry over that wound. Once that was done, counting up to 3 joined their 16 index fingers at a single point so that their bloods had contact in what they close their eyes to concentrate on Asuto's words.

-Etto ... we, the 16 children of the house "Light of the Future", from today we make a blood pact which makes us all brothers and family forever and ever. This blood that makes a single loop and will connect us. In good and bad, joys and sorrows, achievements and failures. Despite the distance or growing up, we will never betray each other. And there will be nothing in this world or another that can break these fraternal ties.

-We swear-They all say at the same time. In their hearts, for some rare reason, they felt a warmth as they watched the faces of what is now family. They didn't know if it was because of the emotion of the moment or who knows.

-We did it...

\- Really, we are not only companions and friends, we are brothers, a family.

-For something the saying goes that "Families are united"

-A family of pure children without adults? It is weird and fun.

-The first family in the world with many brothers who are children.

-If someone dares to break that pact, let it be the same heaven who punishes him.

-Stop ruining the moment, Kira.

-Do you know? I have something in my chest, saying that none will betray that bond. It will be something we will defend with our forces to everything that wants to hurt.

-You're very inspired, Froy.

-It is because I am excited to know that I have more people that I want to take care of and will take care of as well as my older brother.

-True? I am glad to know that I will have more brothers besides Atsuya.

-We will be like the 3 musketeers, only this time, we are 16.

-One for all and all for one?

-Yes!

-I feel happy, I already have a family.

-It is Marik, we will be taking care of you as the younger brother you are.

-Thanks Asu ... for joining more to this house. Although sometimes your ideas are crazy.

-Mou, don't make fun Kirina. But, I'm glad that now we are closer together and we will take care that nothing and nobody breaks it.

\- True, everyone will watch over that bond. Nothing and no one will interfere with our family and we will protect ourselves.

The children in the circle place their index fingers in front while they smile with emotion and joy.

-We are brothers from now, forever and ever. No matter what happens to us, or the obstacles we have now or in the future ... our brotherhood ties will never be broken. Even if we are big or old, we will stay together, near or far, in this house or in another country. Brothers now, brothers forever.

-YES!- The 16 raised their index fingers upward in victory and acceptance.

From that rainy day, a new word has been born in the house Light of the future: Brotherhood. Obviously, friendship and companionship will be present in them but their ties as brothers will be strengthened in the future and will keep it for the rest of their lives.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

**OMAKE**

-What you WHAT? -How the hell did you let his little brother commit that madness? He knew perfectly well what a blood pact was and its implications, he was not at all aware of these novels with that theme.

He never thought that a quiet visit after the storm last night would be strong with that news.

**I have 15 brothers besides you.** For a moment he thought it was a joke, but when he saw 3 infants calling him "brother" well ... curiosity went up, and as the saying goes "Curiosity killed the cat" he ended up knowing what his snowball ( Nickname that says Froy fondly to everyone) and all the children had done last night.

-Why are you not happy? I thought you would be glad I had more little brothers.

-Froy .... you know what a blood pact implies, right?

-Yes, Lus and Yuuma explained to us. By touching our fingers with blood at the same time with them, it automatically makes us my brothers and my family. Just like you but cooler and they are with me all the time.

Oh hell ... on the one hand he wanted to scold him and tell him that he was not aware of what that means more thoroughly, but on the other hand his little relative was right. SSince he entered the presidency in replacement of his late father, the time to spend with his brother with short hair as well as the rest of the children was almost nil.

-Listen to me Froy ... What does it mean that they become your brothers? Answer me carefully-The appointed one blinked several times to understand that question, and smiles at him with the innocence of the world.

-Easy, I take care of them and they take care of me. That's what brothers are for: To be in good and bad, supportive and much love and fun so that no one suffers alone. How do you do it with me, right?

-Froy-Whispers the biggest surprised by that answer. Was it possible that he said that when he was 8 years old? After analyzing the situation and that determination of the child, he smiles as he gently caresses his head.

-I don't regret leaving you with them. You are very happy here, Ne?

-Yes! Despite our differences, I love them as my family as well as you. I must also set an example as the elder brother for Marik who is the youngest of the family.

-Je, I'm sure you'll be a good older brother to him.

-Oe! The last episode of the Prince of tennis has already begun.

-I'm going Hikaru!

-Enjoy television. They walk but not revealing that tomorrow is her tutor and all have exams in history, arithmetic and biology as well as bi-weekly assessments of Japanese with Russian language.

-Mou, brother, when will we rest? So many studies bore - He had to endure his laughter to see the adorable pout of the child.

-Because brothers and families are not only games but also in studies. If you want to set an example, start by yourself.

-But...

\- Hurry up Froy or else Hiroto and Ryouhei will tell you the final episode

-It would be better if you go or you will be spoiled and believe me that it is not pleasant ... _Damn the secretary I have, why should he have told the end of the season of Good Doctor halfway around the world? Take advantage of my nobility to be late for 3 episodes for that stupid trip with the idiot of the president of the USA that I was recently. Mental note: Dismiss her by spoiler._

-Eh ... brother ... Are you alright? You make weird gestures that scare.

-EJEM ... it's nothing ...

**END OF OMAKE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwwwwwww I die of tenderness !!!
> 
> Ok I already control XD, in this chapter we saw not only the arrival of the rest of the Russians but, the group of 16 are complete and now they made a blood pact of which they became brothers. The theme of the brotherhood will be the main course from now on in history.
> 
> Also give notice that in the omakes, they will be focused on children and I will give an advance: One of those omakes / specials will be around my baby Marik and the hard transition of his life where he was living until he joined the house and It will give many problems at 15 but, it will be very helpful to overcome that cruel life he was suffering.
> 
> What they saw at the end of this cap is an opening of what they will see, poor Bernard, nor being the president of Orion is saved from the spoilers xD.
> 
> The next chapter, we will see the passing of the years and the preamble to what will come to this fanfic!
> 
> See you!


	5. 4-The seal of the years. PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

**4 years later**

The years have been theirs in our youth, the vast majority are 12 years old and have started their secondary life except for Ichihoshi, Haizaki and Kuabel who were continuing to finish their primary school. At that time, the Japanese were able to learn to master the language of that country both in writing and in speaking and the Russians learned to speak and write in Japanese for greater equality at home (and because they wanted to know more about the origin of their peers ).

Because Girikanan and the others had their Russian nationality by birth, they could attend such a school. But for the Japanese, they go to one of which is sponsored by the government of that country along with Orion. Despite studying for separate schools, they still saw each other in their home and their fraternal bond remains.

Those of Russian origin (less Kuabel and Ichihoshi since they are in primary school) gave them the opportunity to play in a youth team and be participants in both the local and national school championships. Something striking and pleasing to our white hair and the boys of that descent, but for their Japanese brothers not so much and what they wanted to play together, even so, they supported them in the games.

It was the day of the final, Froy along with Lus, Yuri and Viktor played with all their strength and energy during the final match of the championship. Although the opponent was strong, the Sonic Wear team (Team Name of our Russians) was able to get the victory with a score of 4-3.

There was a party that day at the "Light of the future" House, and regardless of time and responsibilities, Froy's brother was able to be at the party for a short time and congratulated the young champions.

-'It's not fair that they participate in a championship and we did not.

-Stop grumbling that you look old.

\- Shut up Yuuma!

-But Ryouhei is right. Lus and the others at least have fun and we were just supporting them.

For Asuto and the other Japanese, in the high school where they attend there is no football club which depressed them a lot. In addition to Ryouhei, Hikaru and Marik were in the last year of primary school, so Inamori's desire to become a team to participate in the school soccer tournament was not fully fulfilled since he wanted them to join the team.

-Don't complain, it's my turn to wait for the next year when I enter high school to be able to join the Sonic Wear team.

-Not what you came from a poor village?

\- Basically I come from the south of this country, arriving at the border with Uzbekistan.

-The same applies to Hikaru so Ryouhei would enter our high school the other year.

-I don't know if I'll be in high school that Froy and the others study- Mentions Ichihoshi while serving something to drink.

-Why?

-It is true that being a Russian by birth I can study with them but, I don't know ... I want to think about it a little before making a decision.

-And my brother agrees with this?- The young Girikanan sees the boy nod his head.

-Guys, we are going to toast! -All are surrounded with their glasses of alcohol-free cocktail prepared by Mizukamiya and Tatsuya.

\- Will you say the words? - Kira asks mockingly.

-Someone must act as the master of ceremonies, and I doubt that you do that- Nosaka replies sarcastically which causes many to laugh.

-First of all, we must congratulate our brother members of Sonic Wear not only for their excellent participation in the tournament, but also for winning it.

The rest of the group applaud the honoree who rejoiced at the words of the hairy.

-The next year we will be waiting for you in the team-Yuri says while directing his gaze on Kuabel and Ichihoshi.

-Consider it done-Kuabel comments enthusiastically, while the blue-haired denies with a smile since Rodina knew he should think with that option.

-The next year we will participate and steal your title of champions-Speak Atsuya with arrogance.

-That will be seen, we want to face each other in a serious encounter -Lus replies with a confident smile.

-Although Ryouhei enters, we would be missing a player because we are 10.

-Raise those spirits Asu, we can find the missing when our team becomes official.

-Kirina is right. As Lus said, we want to play with you in a fair and serious game-says Froy with a smile.

\- It is true, with Hikaru and Marik in our team it would be then a confrontation of 6 vs 10 of this house.

-We will see who saves better than the other, Viktor-says Osamu in what the named responds with a gesture of acceptance.

-Then we promise something-Out of nowhere, Inamori suggests something while raising his cup.

-What?

-We promise that the other year, when our team is official and participates in the tournament, we will face you and see who of us is the best. We will have fun despite everything and no matter who wins or loses, our bond will always remain - Everyone is surprised to hear the words of the green-eyed raven, until a brunette laughs.

-What did you forget about the pact, idiot?

-It was your idea, regardless of adversity, situation or anything ... we are brothers and our ties will always remain.

-There is no power on earth or the same universe to break our bond.

-The race, nationality, belief, personality. That is the least for us, it only matters what we want and want as a family since it is what we really are.

-Guys-Whispers Inamori to hear the words of Nosaka, Ichihoshi and Girikanan. Also see that everyone who considers his brothers nod with a smile which moves him.

-I want it to be the next year to unite and annoy them- says Haizaki with his typical malicious smile.

-It will be exciting to be with you-Marik is excited as he will leave primary school to be with the Russians.

-In one year, all of us will participate in the tournament and face as of place and enjoy it as we have always done.

-Yes! -The 16 collide their glasses not only as a toast but as a promise that they would strive to fulfill.

* * *

**1 year later.**

**Star Frontiers Institute**

-Impossible...

-I cannot believe it.

-Why?

In a high school classroom, Inamori, Hiura and Nosaka observe a boy with dark blue hair and dark eyes dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt, black pants and navy jacket with the institution's shield.

-Hello guys, from today I will be one of you.

-Hikaru, why didn't you choose the other high school?

-After thinking about it, I decided that studying with you is better. Also, I always wanted to face them since childhood and what a better opportunity.

\- Did the president agree with this?

-Talk with him since last year, and he accepted my request since "If it's what you want, it won't be me who makes you do something you don't want".

\- It is typical that Mr. Bernard says that.

-What did Lus and the others say?

-Froy said it was what I expected and that I would not have it easy, Lus said it would be interesting to face us, Yuri and Viktor felt bad but they respected my decision and Marik ... felt sad at first but then said he would do his best of himself to defeat me.

\- It will be a pleasant surprise to the rest when they find out that you will be with us.

-I know Kirina, in addition ... I always wanted to learn from you in relation to the tactics of the team for the games-Hikaru directs his gaze to the gray-eyed boy.

-With that the way things are ... want to learn from the emperor nicknamed right? -Yuuma smiles at seeing the boy wants to be his apprentice.

-I see you liked the nickname Ryohei gave you.

-If something we agree is that he and Kira are good at nicknames.

In the afternoon, gathered in the hall of our protagonist, most were surprised to see Ichihoshi as a student of his institution.

-I didn't think you would follow me- says Haizaki with an arrogant smile.

-If you support me in the house, you will support me here and more than we are in the same room-Ichihoshi replies sarcastically.

-With this, the team is complete-Inamori speaks enthusiastically.

-There's a problem, we haven't the team name, or tools, and less coach.

-Shirou is right, without that we can not formalize-Tatsuya sighs causing a discouragement in the group.

-Seiryuu and I talked to the director and he told us that we have a week to present the papers and legalize our club-Comment Osamu.

-For that is this meeting, we must now decide that the members are complete -Leaders Nosaka while taking the teacher's seat as well as the rest in the students' desks.

-The design of the uniform, we are already managing Atsuya and my person-says Shirou starting the meeting.

-With the implements, I've been talking to my father to see if he helps us at least-Follow Hiroto.

-Only left with the name of the team and coach.

-Hiroto, can't you talk to your sister to be the coach of us? -Kiyama asks.

-I'll talk to her at night but I doubt she agrees.

\- We cross fingers to that that happens, for now it only remains to find the name of the team.

-It's the least Kirina.

-Is it the least, Hiroto? This year we will participate in the championship for the first time and we must give the impression.

-In addition, although we know soccer and we have the practice, we don't have an organization like Sonic Wear-Hikaru sighs with saying that causing a reluctance in the group.

\- Too bad that the training we had in the stadium of the foundation will not be the same as being here.

-It is true, you 3 left the beginner mode of the foundation.

-How did it go with the **Ascent of the Apostle Tournament**?

-We beat the stupid Greese team 3-1. It was satisfying to see him writhe with rage.

-Ryohei is right, enjoyed revenge for the times he and his group have bothered to Marik.

-It's sad that we couldn't be supporting them in that tournament.

-Asu, remember the rules. Graduates of that tournament cannot agree to see it, orders from the president of the foundation.

-The important thing is that we could enjoy that tournament at the time. Not for nothing we have learned many things and now we can apply it in this school tournament.

-It is true.

Meanwhile in the elite high school that our Russians attend under the name of **Shkola Roads Institute.**

-Did you beat the idiot of Greese and his team?

-That's right, Lus. Hikaru, Ryouhei and I beat those fools with 3-1.

The break in that institution was in full swing. In one of the gardens, 5 young people rest in their gray jacket uniforms with gold details, black pants and black tie with the school shield.

-Happiness for winning the Ascent of the Apostle tournament.

-Thanks Froy. It was great to beat those fools that bothered me, the best thing was that Ryouhei and I scored with our new techniques that we learned in training the foundation.

\- Shit, I wanted to be present to see that loser's face.

-We can't Lus, rules of the president of the foundation.

\- Sometimes I think those rules are absurd, Yuri.

-But with this, officially we are all graduates of that tournament to participate in the youth soccer elite of this country-Says Viktor while eating a pear.

-And we took the first step last year with the national tournament. We count on you to maintain the championship title, Marik.

-No problem. Although it is a pity that Hikaru did not enter this institution.

-Naaa he misses it. In addition, we want to face him as rivals and that excites even more.

-You say it because you want to confront Asuto and Yuuma, Lus.

-Hahahaha this tournament will be exciting. I already want to know the boys team and see what will come with their enthusiasm.

-We are all, Captain Froy.

-After class, the coach needs us. At home we will ask them how they did today.

\- Really they will be able to create a soccer team in so little time? In 1 week the inscriptions close and the qualifiers begin.

-Let the negativism, Yuri. They can with everything. What's the worst that can happen?

* * *

**3 days later.**

In classroom 2-2, the Japanese and Hikaru were discouraged.

-We are lost-They mutter among all.

You see, Hiroto called her sister from Japan that afternoon so she and her father could help the boys, however ...

_ **"I'm sorry brother, but it won't be possible since I am the coach of the Eisei team, which is the squad that the members of the orphanage created to participate in the Football Frontie this year and in 2 days we have a match against Inakuni Raimon"** _

Until Japan they have a school national tournament goes ahead.

\- Idiot, it is because the calendar of that country is different from ours.

-Atsuya is right. 1 month ago they started that tournament in Japan, and just ours starts in 5 days.

-And the worst part is that we have not registered in the school or in the tournament.

-I wonder how the others will go. We have been lying not to worry you.

\- What if we ask Mr. Bernard for help?

-I don't know, we can't disturb him at this point. I doubt he can get a good coach for us in a short time.

\- And that is not as bossy as that stupid Military General that we endured 4 years ago.

-It was American, Atsuya. What did you expect? They believe that because we were children, we could resist their methods.

-This is bad, we have the name and uniform but without coach or captain we are nothing.

-Hey? So, where are you going?

\- I'll call Mr. Bernard to see if he helps us.

-You're going to waste your time. At the moment he is on his way to a congress in France.

-But I want to try at least.

**3 days later, Light of the future house.**

-I TOLD YOU! A waste of time Mr. "I'll make the attempt" -Inamori could not reproach Haizaki's words as he was depressed with his head on the dining room table.

he had managed to contact the president of Orion but in textual words _**"I will do what is humanly possible but I cannot promise that I will do it. However, encouragement, do not give up that you can do anything."**_ And that the call was 3 days ago.

-Accept, we will not participate in the tournament this year.

-It's not fair. We wait a year but nothing, not even the ads we put on search helped something.

-This is the end. We saw each other this year supporting Froy and the others in the stands like last year.

-Yuuma, you are like the leader of this group. Say something.

-I'm sorry Tatsuya, but the one with the words of encouragement is Asuto and see how he is now.

-Do we tell others about this? We cannot excite them as they expected to face us in the tournament.

-It will be done after dinner. We will pretend that nothing happened so that when they eat, the news does not impact them and they do not get sick.

-Je, Mommy Sei comes to light-Atsuya ignores Mizukamiya's fury look at that nickname.

-This is disgusting. Our debut will be void this year and possibly the next.

-I think you're getting Yuri's negativism, Osamu.

-Please Hikaru, let's be realistic. The chances of a new team coach coming to this house are almost 0%. It would be a miracle if that happened.

Suddenly, as if fallen from the sky, the doorbell of the young people's home rings.

-...

-Osamu, you're a soothsayer or see the future.

-I don't think so, Atsuya-He mutters nervously since he didn't think his words would come alive, right?

-Who is it this time? -Everyone watches a still depressed Inamori, generating a few drops of sweat on everyone's temples.

-Great, and now ?.

\- Stone, paper or scissors?

-That's nothing-Mizukamiya pulls Haizaki's sweater towards the entrance of the house.

-Don't fuck me with your stone, paper or scissors. You open that damn door or you will pay dearly - That said, push it until it almost crashes into the wall.

-Seiryuu is scary angry- Kirina whispers in fright, which the rest being pale (minus Inamori) nods quickly.

-I pity Ryohei.

-For the first time, I agree.

At the door, the brunette opens the grumbling in Japanese to the cause of the push and ignoring the visitor.

-I see that you are very good insulted in your native language, Haizaki.

-You are ... What are you doing here, Mr. Shinjou? 

-Are the boys at home? I want to talk about something.

-w ... well, Sonic Wear's are training and returning for dinner.

-Only the 5 are not? And the rest?

-Here in the dining room. We left early for a board of teachers of the institution.

-Perfect. If I may-Confused, Haizaki lets the long-haired brunette tied to a tall ponytail and suit.

The inhabitants of that house knew Takuma Shinjou since childhood. It was the right hand of the former president and father of the Girikanan brothers as well as the current vice president of the foundation helping Bernard in the functions.

Friendly and helpful. They did not know much about that man but they could become fond of him in the few times he took care of them. He always watched that the services they access as health, education and recreation work, he took care when the boys traveled to explore the city and the country. And until once he took them with Bernard's help to the World Cup in Germany.

\- Mr. Shinjou? What a surprise to have it at home. How can we help? - Young people get up (Except Asuto who is still depressed and disconnected from his surroundings) to greet the adult, although they remain confused by the visit of that man.

-Thanks for the welcome, Ichihoshi. I see that everyone is complete, I need to talk to you 11.

-We? What about the others?

-They are not necessary. My priority here is to present them.

-Before that, do you want something to drink?

-I would appreciate it, Fubuki. The usual, please.

\- Cinnamon tea with berries. mmediately.

-While Shirou makes the drink, we have to recover our depressed brother-The mention of Hiroto in the depressed black-haired man caught the adult's attention.

-If you wish, I can take care of Inamori.

-Can do it?

-I have skills that are secret, Hiura-With a complicit smile, he stands up to position himself behind the depressed.

Using 2 of your right V-shaped fingers, press in the center that connects the young man's neck and back. Causing a great impression on the spectators and a great leap or impulse on the green-eyed one.

-What the hell? Ah? What happened to me? I feel strange.

-You do not remember? You were depressed for 3 days. You had us worried, Asu.

-And why that?

\- Did you forget the reason?

-I think so, Kirina.

-It's because mhmhh.

-We want a lively, not depressed, idiot-The rest mentally thank Nosaka by Hiroto cover his mouth before he said the real reason.

-Ejem, I see you feel better, Inamori.

\- Mr. Shinjou? What a surprise to have it here.

-I'm glad you are in a better mood.

-How did that?

-A knight never reveals his tricks, Kiyama.

-Your tea, sir-The one with blue-gray hair gives you a fine porcelain cup with the steaming liquid, which he thanks and tastes.

-Mr. Bernard is right. Here the best tea of all is made.

-I'm flattered you like it.

-Ejem ... Mr. Shinjou. What do you want to talk with us?

-It is true. All gather-The 11 young people sit in that long dining room with 20 chairs, being the main one at the head where the adult is sitting.

\- You see, Mr. Bernard called me 3 days ago because he is not present for a trip to France for a congress of which he was invited. I comment on the situation around the Russian National Youth Tournament and a particular case.

-Is it not that ... he talked about us? -It was the thought of many to hear that.

-In 2 days the qualifiers for the tournament begin and tomorrow is the closing of registration of this. You are a new team that not only lacks the paperwork required in your institution and the organizers but also does not have a coach, a primary requirement to participate.

-We have done everything to find one ... but it was not helpful -Inamori says frustrated.

\- Does the rest know about this situation?

-We decided that it is best not to tell them until necessary. But in the end, we couldn't find one so we'll tell him after dinner-Hikaru sighs disappointedly.

-It is that the problem is facing the 11 alone, right?

-As a team we must do it ... but at this point ...- Takuma smiles at them as he gets up to get some things out of his briefcase. He puts on the table a series of papers and documents that some out of curiosity decide to read (And for their luck, they already understand Russian)

-Eh ... that ... is what I think it is? -Nosaka's gray eyes widen in surprise when reading the contents of that sheet.

-Impossible.

-How did this happen? -The staff stare at the vice president of Orion, who smiles enigmatically at them.

-From now, they are participants for the qualification rounds to the national tournament, Star Rise (Name of the Japanese team and Ichihoshi)

-How did he achieve on time? -Kira impacted question.

-I'm sorry for the delay, I spoke with your school principal and we reached an agreement to formalize the institution's team. Yesterday I took the corresponding documents to the organizational headquarters of the tournament to register them.

-But ... there are some problems.

\- How which ones, Fubuki?

-We don't have a coach, nor captain, we're not even organized like other teams.

-What of the organization will be seen tomorrow, with the theme of his captain ... I thought they had chosen the right one.

-Ha? If so, who is it? - Takuma's brown eyes focus on Yuuma, who captures the hint and is surprised.

-Are you sure? I do not think be suitable for this.

-You are, Nosaka. Your innate leadership for many things is to admire together with that of the young Girikanan.

-I don't have Froy's dynamism, not even his charisma or something.

-A captain is not the cheerful person or "cool". A captain is someone who must lead and understand his team in the face of many situations, including pressure. And I don't think I'm the only one who thinks the same.

Yuuma watches as all the boys smile at them, as if they accept in that man's choice. The gesture on his face was a poem.

-I ... I don't know what to say ...- He murmurs something embarrassed as he looks away, ignoring that Haizaki and Atsuya take a picture on their cell phones as a souvenir.

-It's official, Yuuma is the captain of the Star Rise team.

\- Let's not sing victory, Asu. We lack the coach.

-Dammit.

-You don't have to worry about that. You already have one.

-Do we have it? -The faces of the 11 is worth photographing when reading the paper that Shinjou delivers.

-EHHHH?

-From tomorrow we will train for the qualifying rounds.

-WILL YOU BE OUR COACH?

* * *

**Inauguration of the Russian National Youth Tournament.**

**Kazan Stadium**

**Star Rise vs Sedovska. First match, qualifying phase.**

In the dressing room of the young debutants, the nerves take over the vast majority. They were already in uniform and only the signal to arrive at the corridor on the way to the court was missing.

The Star Rise uniform consists of: White sweater with aquamarine sleeves and black lines as w on the front and rear of the upper garment. . Black shorts with white stripes on the sides, black tights with green lines and black ankle boots with white.  
For the goalkeeper, it is an electric blue sweater with white patterns, black shorts with aquamarine stripes on the sides, black socks with white lines and black ankle boots with white.

The shield is a rising shooting star and wings in the beam of light. The captaincy band is sky blue, of which Nosaka is wearing.

-Everything is ready. It's time guys-Takuma says dressed in gray shirt and black sweatshirt.

-Mr. Ahem, that is, Shinjou coach. I don't think we can. One day we had internships but we will be facing the one that was in 3rd place last year. They'll end us out there.

-It is incredible that at this point, everyone does not have that confidence that characterizes them-It frustrated him to see distrust and fear in boys. He still remembers the games he saw in the Ascent of the Apostle tournament, the energy and dynamism played by the 16 at that time was greater, and he could appreciate the victory of Haizaki, Ichihoshi and Kuabel over the rival until recently.

-Let's see guys, what are they afraid of?-The coach asks everyone to feel around him in the center.

-Well...

-Failure? What do they lose in their debut? What surpass them in the 90 minutes of the game?

-If you say it that way then ...- The adult sighs with disdain. Where were those passionate young people who didn't care about victory or failure? Seeing the faces of fear and frustration was almost unreal in them.

-I want to tell you something ... when you played in the Ascent of the apostle, you played with all the passion and energy in each encounter. You had victories and defeats, but none of that mattered to you ... Why now?

-It must be that others do not take us seriously. We are new, some foreigners who hinder the path of the worthy in Russian soccer- Murmura sadly Asuto recalls the bullying that he and the Japanese suffered while in the training of the foundation since childhood just because they were not of Russian descent.

-And that has to do? soccer is not exclusive to Europeans. Until today, there are Japanese who succeed in professional teams of greater elite.

-Really?

-The ban soccer is impossible, soccer does not make you what you are or where you come from. If you're born or passionate, keep fighting ... that's the true essence of soccer.

-Coach-Murmeln surprised by the words of encouragement.

-When you go out, debut with what you have always been doing for years: With joy, passion, not caring about anything and enjoying the game with enthusiasm and energy.

-It is true ... we are fools because fear and cowardice clouded our judgment. We must play as we have been doing as usual.

-Captain...

-Debute with all the passion, we have something important to do ... fight against Sonic Wear and show what we, Star Rise, are done.

-Yes!

-Let's go! -The dark-tailed brunette smiles at the renewed energies of his boys.

-This tournament will be interesting-He mutters as he decides to leave with his team for the first match.

**WILL CONTINUE IN PART 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so far part 1. It was supposed to be a single chapter, but it is long: Almost 10k in words and at the request of my beautiful betas, they recommended that it was better to divide. Therefore, the next part is the conclusion of the National tournament, who will win? the other week I upload the next part!
> 
> Here I had to remove the improvisation in many things: The name of the team that belonged to Hikaru and Froy that we saw in the anime, the name of the Asuto and company team, etc. I wanted to put Hikaru in the Japanese team because I was lazy to create a player to be with others, and, as I said before, this is an AU and as such, he never joins the team of our Russians.
> 
> As you saw, our group of young people have already grown and even their ties deepened. BUT it was the heaviest chapter in doing so, since it was Russian National version, so write from the creation of Star Rise, start from the qualifying rounds, and the final we will see in the next part .... arggg took me a Eternity do it.
> 
> See you the other week with the next part!
> 
> See you!Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby


	6. 4-The seal of the years. PART 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

From that first game where they obtained their first 3-2 victory thanks to the goals of Haizaki, Hiroto and Atsuya, the Star Rise began to be the sight of the spectators. The public never believed that a group consisting of 10 Japanese and 1 Russian would be climbing positions, have had 10 games: 5 wins, 2 losses and 3 draws. Under the technical direction of Takuma, the boys trained with their forces and that, empowered Nosaka, Ichihoshi and Mizukamiya in creating strategies and tactics to strengthen individual and group plays.

Each player over time grew and improved. Some like Hiura, Inamori and Kiyama created their first special techniques. Many group attacks were born with the help of their coach, including: Cosmic Blaster of Kira and Tatsuya, Polar Bear No. 2 of Asuto, Kirina and Hikaru, Penguin The God & Devil of Kira and Ryouhei, and the Freezing Gungnir of the brothers Fubuki (Being an AU, this movement is still prohibited but they use it in extreme cases and only deplete their forces, they don't injure them).

The Sonic Wear boys were proud of their brothers, they had a hard time believing that they were not able to register for the tournament because of the difficulties they suffered. Despite being rivals once both of them qualified for the nationals, they celebrated their achievements and struggled together with their failures.

20 teams were selected to play at the main stadium in Moscow, at the opening ceremony for the final phase of the tournament they congratulated each group for their progress and, being the most flattered Star Rise for an excellent debut and Sonic Wear for their winning streak in the qualifiers.

-That uniform looks good-Hikaru says to Malik who wears the black dress with black and red details of Sonic Wear.

-Thanks, by the way, who designed yours? It is unique and cool.

-They were Shirou and Atsuya.

-Nothing bad.

-Finally we are here, the good will begin.

-That's what we'll see, Lus, we'll end up with you.

-Hahaha I love that trust, Asuto. Because we will remain undefeated until the end.

-This tournament will really be fun.

-We give our best, Captain Froy.

\- I say the same, Captain Yuuma.

Both teams despite being rivals, are appreciated, since they know perfectly well that a tournament will not break their brotherhood ties. They had their confrontation in the 5th game and to the surprise of both, it was a 2-2 draw.

-I expected it, your boys have grown rapidly despite being debutants in this year's tournament-Comment while drinking the whiskey glass a man with brown hair and brown eyes, strong torso and w-shaped beard. He wears a white sweater and black pants.

-And yours are still firm-Takuma responds while drinking a coffee.

-Although you know? I never thought you would enter a team coach and more with the functions you have on top.

-It is true, but ... they remind me of my golden days, they have something special that motivates me to help them.

-I understand you, I think about the same. The boys that the lords brought as children are like rough diamonds.

-And you have to take care of them, and more with ... you know who.

-I won't pronounce that name, Takuma. You know very well why.

-I was just trying to remind you, Masato.

-At least we are lucky that you are out of the country, go to know where I hope that person doesn't come back.

-I doubt that person is unpredictable. And now that the round of 16 of the tournament begins shortly, the countdown begins for what will come in the following months.

-Is it this year?

-Yes, Mr. Bernard has been in meetings to choose this year's headquarters and the preparations for this.

-I pity you, more work to do.

-I have always done it since its inception so, I don't have to complain -He smiles with resignation.

-Once they have the information, they will start with the selection, right?

-Yes, and he wants you to be part of the election committee. Although I already have an idea of who the select ones are.

-I'm the same ... and more in knowing the final of the national tournament.

-It will be a pleasure to face each other again.

-May the best win.

The final stage is at the summit, and Star Rise remains unbeatable. In 2 days, they face the 4th final with the runner-up last year and emotions are in full swing.

-I want to eat something, the exercises cause hunger.

-Hiroto Calm down, you will eat soon once we bring what Seiryuu asked us to- Osamu responds as he accommodates the shopping bag.

-Mouuu I have cravings for potatoes au gratin with meatballs.

\- Wasn't it what we had lunch yesterday, Asu?

-I have no fault that Seiryuu cooks delicious. Who married him has won heaven.

-Speaking of marriage, I heard that Ryouhei was confessed this morning-He smiles wickedly Hiroto.

-Are you kidding?

-We're talking about our problematic Ryouhei Haizaki, right?

-Poor girl, who would notice someone like him? -While everyone speaks behind the brunette's back, the named sneezes 4 times while being at home (Poor).

\- Imagine what he responded to Nia's confession.

-What of class 2-3? Why is a major confessed to a minor?

-For love there is no age and Ryohei tend to confuse him with his physique.

-Stop talking and say it Hiroto, what did that idiot say to that girl ?.

\- "I don't have time for those shits"

-Typical of him, at this step he will be single and with cats -What Saginuma says causes a laugh, until the ringing bell is heard on Hiura's cell phone.

-Yes? ... ah hello Shirou, we arrived in 5 minutes ... Ah? .... WHAT? When? ... Is it ok? ..... we are going right away, send me a message where he takes it.

-What happens?

-Malik is hospitalized.

**Orion Foundation Hospital.**

The 4 young people arrive in the hall where the remaining 11 are waiting for them with their faces disheveled.

-What happened to him? -The hurried newcomers ask. It was Lus and Yuri that took the floor.

-It was 2 hours ago. He was the last to leave the training since he wanted to practice a new movement, he didn't want us to accompany him. "Soon I will be at home, go to rest," was the last thing he told us.

\- We were waiting for him but nothing that returned, we were calling him but he did not answer his cell phone. It was Froy, Tatsuya and Atsuya who went out to look for him since they spent 2 hours that we didn't know of his whereabouts, but ...

-But? Guys respond-Inamori's despair was the same as the other 3 who don't know what happened. The red-haired one sighs in frustration to answer him.

-We found it in the alley near the main park. He was too beaten, with blood and had trouble breathing-The hearts of the 4 stopped when they heard that cruelty.

-That's...

-It's horrible, but it's true, some damn ones hurt him even more. The last thing he told us before he passed out was "I'm sorry to be weak" -Atsuya had a hard time staying strong, the rest was the same or worse.

-Who was ... Who were those damn?

-They were captured, Greese and his entourage were the cause -Hikaru responds seriously while trying to calm an angry Haizaki.

\- Those sons of a bitch?

-Hiroto, watch that language!.

-I DON'T CARE! Nor does he deserve to live those damn ... messing with someone like our dwarf has no forgiveness.

-If it's any consolation, Ryohei gave him his due before they capture him-Says Shirou, remembering the beating that Atsuya and Haizaki did to him in the thick-bodied boy as well as his gang.

-I would have left without teeth but for the stupid interruption of Seiryuu- Says with fury the long gray hair.

-You would have mashed it, and we don't want one of us in jail so soon, thanks at least.

\- Can you know, why did they do that?-Question Saginuma.

-Surely out of envy. From those years with the training of the foundation, those slags bothered him without stopping, and more than we defeated him in the final of the Tournament, he decided to act as a coward taking advantage of his being alone and hitting him.

-If I see them again, not even heaven will hide it from my blows.

-Let the police do their thing, but we hope they don't go out for now- Kasim speaks trying to appease the problematic beasts.

\- How is he? - Question worried Kirina.

-Froy and coach Masato are talking to the doctors, while Viktor is taking care of him in his room.

-Just you have the quarterfinals in 2 days.

-First is the health of our younger brother. The rest is the least - After Yuri's comment, they had to wait 7 minutes for the young Girikanan and the Sonic Wear coach to return

-How is he? -It was the question they asked while surrounding the arrivals.

-He will need rest. He has a bruise on his head, dislocated shoulder, bruises on a large part of his body and a fracture in his left hand.

-Impossible-The faces of the 13 boys was white to know the status of Kuabel by the adult.

-He will have surgery tomorrow to treat fractures, and tests to see the condition of his head for the blows received.

-It can't be...

-For now and until further notice, Kuabel will not play the rest of the matches of the tournament.

-He ... knows? -Froy closes his eyes painfully to remember the state of the child. It frustrated him that he had to appear a grin when he heard the medical opinion as well as the coach's decision.

** _"I see ... well, the main thing is to recover. Although it hurts that I have to miss the last games with everyone. I will be supporting them from here and hopefully both win the final to celebrate at home."_ **

-That said it. When we go out, I looked with the door half open at his pain, crying and screaming because it is his fault for being weak. Viktor is the only one of us who is comforting him, pretending that everything was fine so that no one saw him that way ... it hurts ... I had promised that he would take care of him not only as captain of the team but as his older brother and I failed ...

In that hall, the atmosphere was heavy. You only hear the hustle and bustle of the hospital and the timid sob of the captain of Sonic Wear trying not to fall. Kasim and Rodina approach him to comfort him while the adult in the group watches with compassion.

-Mr Masato ... you have an idea of what happened and more with those guys. Why? "That man perfectly understood Nosaka's question so he sighs heavily.

-I didn't want to tell you that, but given the circumstances ... you'll see. Before the final of the Apostle's Ascent was given, the 3 winning teams were already in mind for their performance in the tournament. I already knew that Haizaki would go to the Institution along with the Japanese because of the condition stipulated by the former president, while Ichihoshi and Kuabel would go to where the others study. However Ichihoshi made the decision to change schools, so Kuabel would be the only one who would enter the already planned one. But there was a problem.

-What a problem?

-By his age, Kuabel was not fit to enter Sonic Wear. Greese, who is one year older than him, passed the corresponding entrance exams. But being the coach of the team had the last word ... Despite his height and age, Kuabel is a born player, agile and his passes are fast. He knows about its complexity but that does not stop him from fighting, and in the Ascent tournament I could realize it.

-Well, despite being the youngest in the family, he always wants to excel and reach the rest of the group.

-I know, it was the main reason why I decided to accept his membership in the group. With Greese it is different ... despite his good abilities, he has had behavior problems inside and outside the stadium, called attention to vandalism and intimidation of young people. I talked to him and why I refused his request to play the team, but it seems he did not take it well, let alone know that Kuabel did enter the squad.

\- Do you think the police will handle this?

\- I doubt it, attacked a civilian or rather a minor being defenseless, he adds that he is under the protection of the Orion Foundation.

-And they made the mistake of attacking one of the family. And that is a crime that none is saved-The cutting voice of the pink-haired young man arouses the curiosity of that man. Look carefully at the faces of anger and rage in the vast majority, as well as feel the auras of hate in each.

-This ... is not good-the coach mutters nervously as he focuses his gaze on the captain of his team, who is hugged by Inamori to comfort him. For a moment, he was scared to see those cold and cruel eyes of both hiding in sadness and pain for the child's condition.

-Those boys ... woke up a beast to fear- He knew perfectly well about the union of his boys with the inhabitants of that home, as well as his fraternal ties. They were not only orphans or friends, they were family. And they messed with one of them, and the saying "You mess with one, you mess with everyone" literally applies.

I only prayed 3 things:

1) What Kuabel recovered quickly, since he had even grown fond of the little one and wanted to see him play at least in the final.

2) That the boys of that house overcome this problem together and can return to normal.

3) May heaven have mercy on the vandals that attacked the child. Because he doubted that even the police would stop the fury and thirst for revenge of the 15 young people.

**2 weeks later.**

-What happened? - The long-haired president tied to a ponytail sighs tired.

In the office of his presidency, the captains of Sonic Wear and Star Rise as well as their respective coaches are gathered. Bernard was aware of the situation that the boys lived in his absence for that trip to India with the president of that country, he had obviously been shocked to know what had happened with Malik and his situation that left him outside the quarters and semifinals of the tournament

However, until yesterday he learned something very serious that the young people of that house had committed in a matter of vendetta towards the aggressors of the child. Causing not only problems with them but also with the same police and even the coaches themselves, jeopardizing the final of the national tournament.

He listened to the versions of those involved. He never believed that delaying 2 weeks attracted strong problems for those boys he saved in the past, and unless his own blood brother was a participant in this.

-You ... You are supposed to be the captains of your squads, they should show the example to their members. They are the greatest examples of good ethics and behavior for them.

-_ Although, the one of the scolding and that we do not kill ourselves are Seiryuu, Shirou and Tatsuya_-They were the thoughts of the duo in those moments.

-Why did they do it? Revenge brings more misfortune. What did they not learn in their classes with their tutors? "He focuses his gaze on the trainers seriously.

-When did you know what they did?

-Later, for our luck, the police didn't warn us or something worse.

-Well, I'll try to talk to the organizers to move the final the other week. And you, we are not done ... come back home and everyone is forbidden to leave it until further notice. Withdraw, and the coaches will stay to discuss this.

The captains leave the place in silence with a calm face, and being inside the elevator, they sigh heavily.

-We're lost-Whispers Girikanan nervous.

-No, we are in serious danger-Nosaka replies trying not to despair.

-We didn't believe that something like that would get worse.

-Although it was worth charging them, with that, they will definitely leave he alone.

-I doubt, since they are traumatized. Too bad we don't remember that.

-Atsuya recorded everything. We have something to laugh for now.

-I never thought I saw my brother very angry.

-And the last straw is that we are punished and cannot go out to know how much.

\- Bad news for some who thought to go to the cinema when watching IT 2.

During that week of punishment which was a tragic moment for the boys to miss the preview of that horror movie (Call: Haizaki, Atsuya, Hiroto, Osamu and Lus), they were severely reprimanded by the president himself. Never in their 9 years since they met him, they had seen that facet and had to be recognized, it was more scary.

The injured Kuabel recovers satisfactorily, spent 1 week in the hospital and was discharged not only for rest but also for physiotherapy. His efforts to be able to at least play the final round trip were scarce at first, but as the days went by, he began to see improvement. Although the coach did not agree with the little boy to play, he decided to give him a light workout so as not to fatigue his body, so in the end, he decided to play only for a short time in both finals.

During the child's recovery time, the 15 boys decided to take revenge. Greese and his band released them after 2 weeks withheld plus a fine that their parents must pay. With knowing that, the boys began with their revenge plans which caused more problems for them And a great trauma for the unfortunate ... but that story will be told another day, what matters is that they learned a lesson those bullies: Don't you goals with the Light of the Future family or you don't survive.

**Russian National Youth Tournament. Day of the final-return match.**

**Sonic Wear vs Star Rise**

**Result of the previous match: 3-3.**

Finally the most desired has arrived. The spectators are excited to see who wins in this tournament, the most intriguing due to the unexpected stardom of Star Rise.

It would be the 3rd official match between the two, the previous 2 ended in a draw, demonstrating how level they are.

The opponents gather on the battlefield. Looking at each other and focusing on the important: Win.

-The day came-Both captains look at each other with a smile.

-This time, there should only be one winner. And it will be us.

-I'm sorry Yuuma but, we will remain undefeated as it gives rise.

-We'll see that, Froy.

The referee gives the initial signal and the match begins. The 2 teams do their best even though they already know their attacks, movements, and moves. The 90 minutes pass looking like an eternity, however, again draw 3-3 and therefore, they go on extra time.

Tiredness makes the players worse. None want to give in and get the championship title. That time provided is played with all the energy and again the draw comes with 4-4. It only means one thing: Penalties.

-I can't ... believe ... that we reach ... on penalties ...

-Try to breathe or you will drown, Asu.

-But he's right. The rival is very powerful and it is even ridiculous that we draw before and now.

-The penalties are very lucky, and it is almost impossible to say who will win.

-We talk about 2 heavyweights: Our Osamu and Viktor. Although, the latter is more likely to cut more goals.

-Osamu, are you alright?

-I'm afraid ... Viktor is strong and surpasses me. I do not think there is a possibility that he stops the shots of others and more of the Russian Trinity (Name known to the group Froy, Lus and Marik)

-But he is not able to stop our Problematic Trinity (Name known to the group of Ryohei, Atsuya and Kira).

-They know us perfectly and vice versa. If there is the case of drawing the 3 shots for both, that is left with 2 of luck.

-For our luck, our goalkeeper trained those shots. So there is no problem in the case that touches him at the point of shooting-Soon, Nosaka arrives to give instructions for that stressful moment.

-I already have the list of the 5 players who will make the shot: Ryouhei, Kira, Atsuya, Asuto and Osamu.

-What about you?

-In case of a draw, it will be my turn. Guys, don't stress, depending on the game ... I'm proud to play with you.

-And I agree with your captain.

-Coach!

-You have come here with a lot of effort. Despite the difficult start, everyone was able to solve the situation and continue with this. The victories, the defeats, everything you have been building comes to this point - Sighs a little to admire his boys, those he had under guardianship in the championship.

-And as he said, what does it matter if they win or not, feel proud of this achievement since reaching a final and rival that team is not easy. I'm proud to have been their coach and to guide them, now it is your turn to take off their wings and fly new horizons.

-Yes coach!

Meanwhile, on the side of Sonic Wear. The 5 Russians observe the spirits of their brothers.

\- And to think that at the beginning they had problems to debut. Now they rival us and we will go on penalties, something we did not have last year.

-It's exciting to face them. It has been that way since childhood and now we can fulfill it, all together.

-This time, we must win. It hurts to end them but that's the way things are in this sport. Only one must win and it will be us.

-It will not be easy. They will send the problematic trinity and they will know that we will use our trinity.

-Don't worry, you will stop all his attacks.

\- Regardless of today's result, we will celebrate the 16 together at home as kings.

-Yes! -Masato observes the smiling quintet. This time he did not know who would take the cup but, for now he wanted to enjoy with his boys the outcome of this chapter.

The referee calls to begin the decisive moment, being the first turn for the stars by Haizaki who smiles maniacally at his obstacle whose last name is Sedov.

-I'm ready, Ryohei.

-Bite this idiot!- With a potential attack from his Shark the Deep, the sonic goalkeeper finds it difficult to stop the shot and fails on the spot.

Next: Marik and Osamu. The first knew perfectly that he should not use all his strength since he was still in recovery. Enough played in the first half of the first leg where he scored the 2nd goal and now played in the supplementary giving the final tie to his team.

-I'll stop you.

-I will show you what this small and weak player is able to do- Use his Double Head Eagle to score, ignoring that he used a lot of force in the second movement of his leg and grimaces in pain. Saginuma ignores that mishap and uses all its power to stop, something that does not happen in the end.

The next 3 attempts were as predicted: Lus and Froy as well as Kira and Atsuya. The tie was present, only 2 more were missing and the winner of the semester would be said. (Author's note: I know that in youth tournaments they only play once a year but meeehh, I better adapt it to the bone professional, semiannual tournaments)

-You can ... show everything you have-Inamori is encouraged as he watches his obstacle.

-We will see if this time, you manage against me.

-Ahhh- Shoot with his beloved attack: Shining Bird. Although his initial move was Inabikari Dash, the shot of the Shining Bird occupies a special place in his heart. Sedov should not be trusted, and he realized because of the many times he stopped the shots of the green-eyed black-haired man, he was stronger now, and fails to stop him.

-That's it! - For the scoring midfielder, he was finally surprised to get a point in front of that boy and his teammates congratulate him.

-He did ... beat Viktor after much-Kasim intrigued whisper.

-They have evolved. But they're not the only ones, Yuri ... it's your turn.

-If our enthusiastic brother did it, I will.

Rodina focuses on serenity, respected Saginuma in all aspects and knew she had no chance to write it down. But if the green-eyed could beat the strong sonic goalkeeper, why not do the same?

-Go for that one!- Throw the ball up and jump to hit it with both feet. The effect of the blow generates a zig zag from which the long-haired black haired man does not know how to catch the object. And to his surprise, he fails.

Only 1 hope left for the tiebreaker. And to the surprise of the rivals, the next to shoot is the Star Rise goalkeeper.

-I have always wanted to face you this way. And the time came.

-Go with everything, I challenge you. Osamu ...

With speed, he makes a sharp but powerful shot due to the practices he had with his teammates, for the first time he wished with all his soul to score ... but.

\- He stopped it! Sedov stopped Saginuma's attack-The narrator's voice is heard loudly. The star goalie closes his eyes while making a forced smile, it was his turn to defend the honor of his team.

The 10 Star Rise players join hands, praying that a miracle will happen and they can win the tournament. Can they do it? And who is responsible for attacking Sonic Wear is nothing more and nothing less than ...

-It seems we think the same thing-Viktor is at the key point to be able to throw. Saginuma tries to control his emotions and concentrate, he longed to beat his respected brother with all his might.

The order is given and the stocky black hair and white strands run to throw the ball with power. Osamu at the beginning manages to capture her but, the power of the attack begins to break him, which frustrated him, will he never overcome it?

_"Someday you'll reach me, I'll be waiting for you ... Osamu."_ He remembered those words he gave him before the end of the Apostle's Ascent, and just that journey to achieve it began ...

-GOAL! SONIC WEAR WINS, WINS THE RUSSIAN YOUTH NATIONAL TOURNAMENT OF THE SEMESTER.

-We lost ...

\- We were so close.

\- WAIT! Did they say semester? -Takuma watches his boys in rictus and sighs to answer him.

-What didn't you know? The Russian national tournament is played per semester.

-HA?

\- We thought we would have to wait until the next year for revenge!

-Well, now we have months of waiting.

-All right! We are looking forward to the next semester.

-Yes! -Shinjou smiles with relief since that confusion eliminated the sadness of defeat.

-You are proud Osamu ... you are short of reaching me-Viktor shakes his hand to help him lift it. He accepts and does so while smiling at him in frustration.

-So close ... I was but in the end ...

-We have time, the next semester you will get revenge.

-Semester?

-Yes ... this tournament is played per semester-The boy's face was a poem when he heard the truth.

The Russian national youth tournament has culminated with the second victory of Sonic Wear. Despite the defeat, Star Rise congratulated the winners and already yearned for the rematch of the following semester.

That night, everyone celebrated the culmination of the competition and the winners. They had dinner as kings as the albino had said, and in the company of their coaches and the same president, the improvised gala they had was unique and memorable.

The 16 young people do not know that something big is coming, that they will seal their destinies forever, for good Or bad? I only know one thing and that is ...

**TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**THINGS TO HIGHLIGHT:**

**1) In relation to the degrees of schooling that the boys are!**

**Shkola Roads Institute** (Shkola avtomobil'nykh dorog-Школа автомобильных дорог)

-First year: Kuabel, 1-B

-Second year:  
* Girikanan and Rodina, 2-A.  
* Kasim and Sedov, 2-B

**Star Frontiers Institute** (Institut Zvezdnykh Granits-Институт Звездных Границ)

-First year: Haizaki and Ichihoshi, 1-1

-Second year:  
* The brothers Fubuki and Saginuma, 2-1  
* Nosaka, Inamori and Kirina, 2-2  
* Hiroto, Mizukamiya and Kiyama, 2-3

**2) National tournament teams:**

**-Sonic Wear**  
* Captain and forward: Froy Girikanan # 9  
* Goalkeeper: Viktor Sedov # 1  
* Midfielder Yuri Rodina # 6, Lus Kasim # 8, Malik Kuabel # 7  
* Coach: Masato Romanoff

**-Star Rise**  
* Captain and midfielder: Yuuma Nosaka # 7  
* Goalkeeper: Osamu Saginuma # 1  
* Defense: Shirou Fubuki # 2, Tatsuya Kiyama # 3, Seiryuu Mizukamiya # 4  
* Midfielder: Kirina Hiura # 5, Hikaru Ichihoshi # 6, Asuto Inamori # 8  
* Forward: Ryouhei Haizaki # 9, Atsuya Fubuki # 10, Kira Hiroto # 11  
* Coach: Takuma Shinjou.

**3) Ascent of the Apostle Tournament:** Do you remember the learners disciple of Orion in the anime which were part Froy, Hikaru and Malik? Well, I wanted to adapt that team to transform it into something else. 3) Up Tournament Apostle: Do you remember the learners disciple of Orion in the anime which were part Froy, Hikaru and Marik? Well, I wanted to adapt that team to transform it into something else.  
The foundation in addition to training the boys to be disciples (Without them knowing them) participate in teams of max 14 people for that tournament, where the winners of the first 3 places have the right to be part of the list of players eligible to play in the Elite youth team matches in the country (sponsored by the foundation).  
Those who are about to turn 11-12 years old are played, of which the 3 minors (Haizaki, Ichihoshi and Kuabel) could not play with Asuto and the others. The trio of rookies were the last to play until recently (Kuabel is the exception of the rule thanks to the president)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but I have been too busy with some things but the important thing is that it is already translated, so ... part 2 published! The development and promotion of this tournament that, by the way, I put here would be semi-annual and not annual XD poor Japanese, were K.O to know that XD
> 
> The next chapter (It is not long, relax) begins the good, this chapter opens the preamble to what we will see And which I will not reveal what is going on.


	7. 5-The seal of the nation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin does not belong to me except Level-5 .... I only do this for fun and hobby

It has been 1 month since the national tournament, the youth rest on a Sunday from their student duties.

-Do you have a 6?

-He passed.

-And you?

-I give up.

-I win.

-That's cheating!

-I'm not to blame for having good luck.

-All attack him.

-Don't-5 person pounces on a young man with soft orange long hair because they did not accept victory over the game of poker.

**To other side.**

-Could you read the book I lent you, Yuuma?

-It's good, but I'm missing 4 episodes to finish it.

-When you finish we will go to buy the new one that came out a little while ago.

-I'll be happy to go, Lus.

**Meanwhile**.

-How long before the mash is ready?

-5 minutes, how are you doing with the soup?

-Almost.

-Thanks for helping me, Tatsuya, Shirou and Viktor.

-It's nothing, Seiryuu. You know it is not you alone to cook the whole family.

-It's always the same with you, you never change.

-He, I'm the most sensible of all, and you support me in it.

-Hey, is lunch already? -Froy appears along with Osamu.

-Almost already, can you prepare the table in the meantime, you 2?

-Ok, then I'll go calling everyone.

**Finally**

A black-haired man observes sitting on one of the garden benches, the sky adorned with fluffy clouds with a smile. A short boy with short orange hair and greenish blue eyes comes over to sit next to him.

-It is incredible to me that you are not inside playing poker with Hikaru and the rest.

-I wanted a moment of solitude and relaxation, and here is the perfect setting.

-And that?

-Thinking and remembering.

-In your mother?

-Yes, sometimes I communicate with her when I look at the sky. In telling of my experiences at school, at home, you ... although I would have liked to speak to you in front of your memorial, but the distance is impossible so I do it this way.

-Do you miss Japan?

-In the past, yes ... Inakuni Island was my home since Mom moved with me as a baby and I grew up there until she ...

-I know, you have told me about her in the past.

-However, Kirina and her grandmother welcomed me when I had no one. 6 months later he lost his grandmother and between us we endured the pain, until Mr. Bernard appeared and gave us a new opportunity to meet the boys. Some time later we come to this country and meet Hikaru, you and the others.

-...

-Maybe as a child I told you that I miss Japan. But now, I love Russia, I love this house I call home, Mr. Bernard and you my brothers.

-You're getting sentimental.

-Do you think?-He laughs when he heard Kuabel tell him that.

-Obvious, but I'm glad to know that he loves us and this country.

-Hey, both of you, lunch is ready so come on in.

-Come on, Atsuya.

* * *

2 weeks later, the boys prepare for dinner after an exhausting school day.

-Ann declared to you?

-Yes, but, I said I couldn't reciprocate.

-Hey? But you're a fool Kirina, she doesn't look bad.

-I know, but I can't love someone I can't reciprocate.

-I support it, you will see that you will find the indicated one.

-Thanks Seiryuu.

-Don't tell me you like someone -Haizaki hints with a mocking smile.

-Not for now.

-Ha! Do you like someone.

-Ryouhei, Hiroto. We're having dinner, stop arguing-Sedov scolds.

Soon, the knocking of the front door of the home is heard, which is strange to the young people since there was nobody who knew the place where they live, nor their classmates have gone to that house.

-Who will it be?

-Rather, brother, who dares to come to this house at this time?

-Atsuya is right, nobody knows that we live here except the president of the foundation, Mr. Shinjou, our coach and those who were our tutors.

-It's weird ... Who's going?

-As the president's brother, I will go.

-I accompany you.

-Thanks Yuuma.

They both open the door and main and are surprised to see the visitor of the place.

-Coach Masato? What's he doing here? -Asks Froy surprised to see his team coach in front of his home.

-Good evening Froy, are the boys together? I need all of you to come with me.

-Including us? Nosaka asks surprised.

-I want the 16 young people in this house to come immediately, the transport is ready to take them to the right place.

-Froy, call the others.

-Right Yuuma.

The group gathers and for the members of Sonic Wear they are surprised that their trainer not only appears at their home at night, but also requests the presence of them and the rest of the inhabitants of the place.

-Why did you summon all of us?

-Don't worry Inamori, I have orders to take all of you to an urgent meeting.

\- Meeting at this time?

-That's right Kira.

-Who and why?

\- I cannot say the details, but who quoted them was the president of the foundation himself.

The journey on the bus led by the Sonic Wear trainer lasted 30 minutes to the Orion Foundation building. Already gathered in a boardroom, an adult with long hair, in a blue suit as his eyes enters the place.

-Good evening young people, I'm sorry I called you at this time of night.

-Brother, time to see you. But what happens to quote us?

-I know that many have doubts, calling at 16 is not normal, but this is strictly necessary.

-Did something bad happen?- Mizukamiya asks seriously.

-It's something that will change your life, and I hope you end up accepting. Your attention to the screen please.

In the center of the place, a large white box with the help of a projector begins to show images of a specific subject.

-In 2 months a world-class event will begin, where it will bring together greats who will compete for wanting the precious title of The Best in the World: Football Frontier International.

-A world tournament?

-That's right, in 1 month the competition stages by continent will begin, and then the group phase will begin, and so on until reaching the final where 2 teams will fight for the coveted cup award. And our country was chosen as the venue to host the winners of the qualifying phase and here not only the group phases will be played but the final phases and the final itself.

\- Will Russia host the tournament?

-Yes, we have the honor and responsibility that everything turns out perfect.

-But ... What does that have to do with us? -President Girikanan smiles to show in the following image a box with photos of them, the 16 young people with their names.

-You have been chosen, from now on all will be the representatives of the Russian National Team to participate in Football Frontier International.

Hearing this, the 16 selected open their eyes in surprise and are speechless. It was something that Bernard knew and even amused him a little, but he had to continue with the statement.

-What I am saying is not a lie, you young inhabitants of the Light of the Future House were selected to be part of the team that will represent our country in the tournament.

-Why? Of so many young people ...- Shirou's concern was the same as the rest.

-It is true that our country is a hotbed of prowess for sport, however, I know very well the potential of each one in games. The national tournament was a perfect example of this and believe me, the members of the National Football Board of our country agree with me.

On the screen, the president begins to name each member of the new selection.

-N°1: Osamu Saginuma, **goalkeeper**.

-N°2: Tatsuya Kiyama, **defender**.

-N°3: Seiryuu Mizukamiya, **defender**.

-N°4: Shirou Fubuki, **defender**.

-N°5: Kirina Hiura, **midfielder**.

-N°6: Hikaru Ichihoshi, **midfielder.**

-N°7: Yuuma Nosaka, **midfielder**.

-N°8: Viktor Sedov, **midfielder**.

-N°9: Froy Girikanan, **midfielder**.

-N°10: Atsuya Fubuki, **forward**.

-N°11: Yuri Rodina, **forward**.

-N°12: Ryouhei Haizaki, **forward**.

-N°13: Hiroto Kira, **forward**.

-N°14: Asuto Inamori, **midfielder**.

-N°15: Malik Kuabel, **midfielder**.

-N°16: Lus Kasim, **midfielder**.

Those named could view their basic personal data, skills, positions and history as players.

-I can't believe it ...- It was the whisper of the whole.

-The dream of being the best in the world starts from today, what do they say? -Among everyone they communicate just by looking at each other and 3 minutes after silent debate, it is Inamori who decides to speak.

-In the name of my brothers, we accept with pleasure and it is an honor to represent our country in this tournament. We will do our best not to disappoint you who have put their trust in us to choose us.

-It is good to know that you accepted, from tomorrow you will begin the preparation training for the qualifying phase.

-Mr. Bernard, who will be our captain?

-I think the answer is very obvious-He directs his gaze to his younger brother who is surprised.

-I knew it.

-He is the right one.

-You know what you have to do, captain-Everyone smiles as the boy with the blue lock stands up.

-Thanks for entrusting me with the captaincy, brother, boys. I will not disappoint them and will strive to lead the team to victory.

-They lack a sub captain and I think I know the one-Both the president and the rest focus on a pink hair from which he sighs and gets up.

-If you are appointing me as sub captain, it is because your confidence in me is high ... and I will fulfill your expectations so as not to betray your hopes.

-With this, I give the inauguration of the Russian national team: Perfect Spark. They will go to the foundation stadium that I have a surprise for them.

-Yes sir!

-Congratulations, I know that you will achieve many things in this tournament.

30 minutes later, the new representatives walk through the fields of the great stadium of the foundation, which brought back fond memories.

-It's nostalgic to be here.

-Too much, it's been years since the last time we were training in this place.

-Do you remember the stupid competition that Atsuya, Hiroto and Ryouhei did to see who was the fastest, but they stumbled and fell?

-There is also the time when Malik got stuck on the tires while we were doing the circuit.

-And what about when Osamu got entangled in the goal net for trying to imitate a movement by Viktor?

-Don't forget the multiple falls that Asuto had trying to dominate dribbling with the ball and he spent all the bands that we had to put on his forehead.

-And Hikaru's discussions with Froy since the latter did not take training seriously.

Everyone laughs as they reach the dressing rooms quickly without realizing it due to the tunnel of memories they had. Upon entering the place they are surprised to see the equipment with the name of each one, as if they were children they run to open and check things including the uniform they would wear: White sweater with electric blue on the sleeves, aquamarine lines and a star 4-pointed blue on the left side of the shirt; white shorts with electric blue lines and aquamarine on the sides, dark blue stockings and black guayos with white tip.

In lockers that are with the name of each one, there are the corresponding numbers of which the president had said. For the captain's band it was yellow which Girikanan and Nosaka would use in games.

-You are not only the captain but also the ace of the team -Lus mentions when he sees Froy with his number 9.

-Here we are all like, I want everyone to have the opportunity to play in this tournament.

-It's exciting, I didn't think that when I was younger they gave me the opportunity to play in something so big-Says the minor group while hugging with a smile his sweater with the number 15.

-Mr. Bernard has entrusted us with this task because he has seen how capable we are. We cannot miss this opportunity to set our country high and make Orion proud that it has done so much for us.

-Wow Yuri, yes you are inspired-Kira's joke causes the group to laugh and a blush of shame in the name, despite that, Ichihoshi and Inamori take the floor.

-But you are right, Mr. Bernard and Orion have given us everything from children: A home, a family, a new opportunity to live, everything ... sooner or later we must repay the favor and this tournament is the best time.

-Hikaru tells the truth, we will not only face the great teams from all over the world, we will make this tournament the perfect moment to thank them for helping us so much and we will win at any cost. Not for us or for our country, we will win for Mr. Bernard and the Orion Foundation.

-Yes!

-Your determination really falls in love-A man in a white sweater, black pants and dark brown hair appears with a tablet in his hands.

-Coach Masato-They all say when they see the man in the dressing room.

-What is he doing here?

\- From now on I will be your coach of this selection. From tomorrow the training will be stronger than they have had.

-Equal or worse than when we had Sonic Wear?

-Worse-The Russians (Except Hikaru) pale when they hear that.

-This is the worst-Kasim and Kuabel whisper with sad faces.

-In fact, we will use the model they trained from childhood in this foundation, only we will empower on a larger scale to strengthen all fields.

-Rather, scale monster,- mutters the long-haired brunette.

-And finally, the positions they were given will be your main ones. However, this outfit will make it the most perfect.

-How so, coach?- Asks Sedov.

-An example, Froy was given the position of midfielder, right?

-So is.

-Since tomorrow you will not only be a midfielder, you will learn to play in positions such as forward, defense and goalkeeper. This will be applied to all of you.

-WHAT?- Everyone's scream can be heard up to the president's office, who senses that the coach he put in has already given him the news of the change of positions.

-I know Malik, but watch this. They will face unimaginable and more powerful teams, they will always be aware of us and they will look at forms through tactics to have an advantage over us. The enemy will be surprised if for each game we rotate not only players but also the positions since they will not know how to counter this.

\- I see, they will give the main data as the president gave us, but it will be a half truth to mislead the rival.

-It's like Nosaka says. It will be a pleasure to work tactics with you to make this work.

-It's an honor, but I want Hikaru and Seiryuu to be part too since he realized that they are great strategists besides me.

-Okay, working with all three will be interesting.

-We will not fail you, coach-Mizukamiya says while Ichihoshi nods affirmatively.

-They already gave the name of our first rival: Greece. We have 2 weeks for each one to evolve not only in learning new positions but also to create new individual and joint techniques, strategic techniques and more.

-We will win not only the first game but also the rest until we reach the final and win the championship title.

-WE WILL DO IT!

That night, the beginning of a worldwide adventure began, the dream of 16 young people would come true if they fight with their forces against great rivals beyond national borders.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done, as you can see, the boys have already been chosen as the players of Russia. It is true that Asuto and the rest are Japanese, but remember that from Chapter 2, Valentin and his son gave Russian nationality to the 10 Japanese, so they were eligible to be elected as representatives.
> 
> As you saw, I put Masato as a coach because, the one we saw in the anime is an extra menu and I did not want to use it. I repeat, this is a headcanon type AU. Also I KNOW that in chapter 45 they gave the real name of the menu that is Vladimir ... But I hate that name so in this fic it will stay as Masato ¬¬
> 
> The next chapter will be the beginning of the FFI and the Japan meeting with the boys is coming! But the vs with that team will not be now but later.
> 
> See you!


	8. 6-The seal of the arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Orion who rescued them when they had no one, it was Orion who gave them a new family, a new dream, a new bond. They shoot the arrow at everyone who dares to hurt.

-I had forgotten how ridiculous I feel about dressing like this.

-We have to put up with it Hiroto, we are the hosts of the tournament and we must dress like this to receive the participants.

-But Tatsuya is not 10, there are 31 teams that we will receive this week.

-We are lucky that today we start with the teams that we will face in the group stage.

-Osamu is right, even so, it will be exhausting since after that, the other week we started with the USA. We won't even rest.

-What are you complaining about Atsuya? This is protocol and my brother's orders are to do all of this.

-Not even say any of that Froy that you are comfortable with it.

-I know, but look on the bright side.

-Which?

-During this week, we will have pizza dinner.

-Order, not homemade since we will all be exhausted.

-Guys, are you ready? The transport has already arrived.

-Come on, Shirou.

The qualifying phase is over and our team has managed to go undefeated. In a week the group phase will begin and as the hosts must fulfill their duty to receive all the participating teams at the capital's international airport.

For this, they dress in Rubashka: A long white camisole that covers up to the calves, only for Froy as captain it has details in red while the rest of the players the details are in green, they also wear black pants and their shoes are boots browns.

**1 hour later.**

Already at the airport, you can see how 3 groups arrive, of which they wear different jackets: Black with red and yellow representing Spain, the Invincible Giant; red with blue and white lines representing the United States, Star Unicorn and finally dark blue with white and yellow lines representing Japan, Inazuma Japan.

With them will be our rivals huh? Mutters Ryouhei in smiling wickedly.

-This will be interesting -Hiroto replies while Atsuya nods his head.

-Who's talking who?-Kasim asks.

-Froy speaks in general but the greeting will be: Asu with those from Japan, Yuuma with those from Spain and Shirou with those from the USA.

-Let's do what Kirina says. Yuri, Lus, Viktor ... make the entrance as they practiced.

-Ok captain, it's time for the show- Kasim says with a confident smile.

The 3 visiting groups are surprised to see a dark-haired with white locks, one light orange and the other ash blonde doing stunts in what is heard music that is typical of Russia sponsored by Hiura's cell phone. Once that act of which he was applauded was finished, 4 young people: A black-haired man, one with white hair, a pink-haired woman and one with blue-gray hair approach them.

-On behalf of my team we welcome you to Russia- Says Fubuki in English.

-En nombre de mi equipo les damos la bienvenida a Rusia, Gigantes Invencibles (On behalf In the name of my team, we welcome you to Russia, Invincible Giants) - Says Nosaka in Spanish.

-Pray no chīmu or daihyō shite, Roshia, Inazuma Japan and yōkoso. (On behalf of my team, we welcome you to Russia, Inazuma Japan) -Inamori says in Japanese, being these players surprised to hear very fluent Japanese.

The translators ask them to put on their self-translating headphones provided by the international organization that organizes the FFI to listen to the words of the host captain.

-To all of you, welcome to our country and we wish your stay to be fruitful. We may be rivals, but we are equal players and we want this tournament the best of all, a fair competition since we all deserve to win. However, only one can be crowned the best of all, so success to all of you.

The captains of each team come forward to greet on behalf of their teams.

-As captain of Japan it is an honor to face each one of you, that the best one wins and we hope the same as you: A fair play.

-However, there is something we ask ourselves and hopefully they are sincere-The Captain of Spain seriously interrupts, alerting all the Russians.

-What worries them?-Asks the captain of Russia serenely.

-Are you disciples of Orion? -5 words paralyze all the hosts. No one noticed that, in seconds, the gaze of the 16 turned deadly before calming down.

-Just because the Orion foundation works in our country as the headquarters of the FFI does not mean that we have to see or relate to them. So unfortunately I have to tell you that no member of my team is an Orion disciple.

He doesn't know if his answer was the best and the others accepted it.

-Excuse me there is something I would like to ask ... if you can -A Japanese female with short dark green hair makes herself noticed.

-What do you want to know, Norika?- Asks the Japanese captain.

-It is true that we have found out about your team, and I am surprised to see our compatriots as members of Russia.

The Japanese from Russia look at each other as they sensed that their compatriots would ask that. Asuto as representative of those of his ancestry decides to respond calmly.

-It is true that we are originally from Japan, however, they brought us to this country and gave us Russian nationality. We have grown, raised and studied here and it is a pity that soon we will have to face the country that saw us born.

-It would have been great if you had grown up in our country to be part of our team-says the Japanese captain with a sigh, to which Yuuma politely responds.

-You said it, there would be. Unfortunately we feel comfortable living in Russia and it is a pride that we represent the country that welcomed us since childhood.

The atmosphere is tense especially between Japan and Russia. Those of Japanese descent quietly watch their compatriots and mentalize those who wish to defeat when confronted.

* * *

At night in their rooms, Perfect Spark players prepare to rest after a tiring day.

-Man, I'm exhausted ... and it's time to repeat the same for 6 more days.

-Poor de Lus ... if you want I can make a relaxing tea for those who will do the act.

-We would appreciate it, Malik-Sedov replies with a tired smile.

-The good thing is that we do not have to be your tour guides.

-Don't you dare say that, Kirina- Hiroto says angrily.

-You have been silent since we arrived, what is happening? -Hikaru asks Asuto seeing him with his head down.

-It's nothing-He smiles at her forcedly, which most detect and decide to find out.

-You smiled forcibly, it is a sign that something is wrong -Kasim says as he decides to sit next to him while the rest surround him.

-I hate that they know me- Inamori murmurs somewhat sardonically, sighing contemptuously.

-Is it because of this morning?

-Yes ... I can't believe what the coach told us was so true -Kuabel sighs sadly when listening to what the black-haired man says.

-It is also difficult to accept this ... that there are teams that are against what Orion does. The foundation is not bad, right?

That question of the minor of the group causes that the majority have looks of sadness and frustration.

-I trust my brother's work. Hopefully tomorrow's teams will arrive in the afternoon, we will go to speak to him early so I will notify him so that he is available to us-Girikanan retires to make a call to his brother to advise him of the meeting with them the next day.

-I hope it's false when we talk to him. Orion has helped us so much since we were kids .... he gave us a new opportunity, a home, he even brought Malik out of poverty where he lived. Is saving and giving a new opportunity bad?

-Calm down Asu, something must have happened in the qualifying phases with those teams to make them think that about Orion.

-Kirina may be right, something must have happened with those disciples that Orion sent to cross the foundation as "The one who wants to steal soccer" -Ichihoshi mentions while recalling some events from games they have had in the past.

-Even so, in the games we played in qualifying nothing bad happened, moreover all the rivals played well.

Lus sighs wearily and pulls Inamori's ear causing him pain, before he could claim he feels his forehead touch that of ash blonde and sees those opaque blues observe him.

-Don't listen to them, tomorrow everything will be known if the captain manages to convince his brother. We and especially you know firsthand what Orion did and continues to do for us. We will continue our desire to win the tournament in gratitude to the foundation for what it has done for everyone.

-Lus ...

-Don't worry, if what they said turns out to be lies, then we will make all of them swallow their words in the games we will have.

-He's right, we will make them regret that accusation-Hikaru and Lus's words, as well as everyone's smile of encouragement, make our protagonist feel a little better.

-Thank you very much.

-That's what brothers are for.

The green-eyed man smiles at them while in his mind he remembers that conversation with the coach with knowing a cruel truth.

**Flashback**

-Coach, why did the players from Poland yell at us as cheats?

-It's true, we've been playing fair.

-They branded us as Disciples of Orion ... Not that we were religious.

-So they are against it- The adult mutters to himself what Hikaru and Seiryuu listen to.

-You know something, right?

-Coach, we need to know. You know we have played right from the start of this phase.

The young people who are in the dressing room of the stadium after winning 2-3 against Poland, see how their coach sighs and looks at them with a seriousness never seen before.

-I can't say much, but I'll tell you the basics. You will see, in recent years, the Orion Foundation has been strengthening at an impressive rate since Mr. Bernard took command of the presidency. The economic support of many countries increased by 20% and several villages and states that live from poverty and vulnerability have been saved.

-We know that, but what does it have to do with what happened in the match?

-The expansion of Orion is great that it is impossible to count. However, more capital and financial support are needed, so it has been decided for 5 years that they would take economic control to help more populations in danger. The first field is to make soccer an entertainment business and this World Cup is the perfect setting for it.

-Will they make soccera betting game?

-Not entirely, Orion what he wants is for the countries of great power to unite and be able to hit the teams that win the matches without having to manipulate the results or meddle in it.

-It seems more like a betting house-Haizaki whispers annoyed.

-But that means manipulating soccer?

-No, because the games have been played fairly and you have not seen anything that is said or seen in that contrary way.

-And yet what are Orion's disciples?

\- They are young people that the foundation saved them like you, only that they decided to become faithful "soldiers" who follow our orders as a form of retribution. Teams are sent to not interfere with our ideals of wanting to help the world.

-It is impossible that there are people who are against Orion.

-Unfortunately it exists, the disciples do their best so that those who are against the doctrine of the foundation do not interfere.

-Why? Why are there people who are against it?

-I cannot give you more information, but I have the feeling that, from now on, the players who are against Orion will point you as disciples since you are the representatives of Russia that also relates you to Orion.

-It's not fair...

-Young people, in this life nothing is fair.

**End of flashback**

* * *

The next day, the 16 young people meet in the office of the President of Orion, of which the latter realized the spirit of the boys and is surprised since they are almost nil the times in which they have low emotions.

-How can I help you?-He asks kindly. Observe how everyone communicates with their eyes, discussing who will speak on behalf of the group. At the end he chooses the younger brother Girikanan who is in charge of speaking.

-Brother, all of us have been wondering something. A subject that we never believed existed and more because you and Orion have done too much.

-I'm all ears, Froy.

-You see, this happened in the middle of the qualifying phase with a team and now it happened yesterday while we received the members of group A with whom we will face from the other week.

Bernard scans the young men including his own brother, apparently it was so serious what they wanted to ask him what he wanted to know so badly.

-In the qualifying phase, they pointed us out to cheats and yesterday, they asked us if our entire team are Orion's disciples.

Hearing that, the long-haired man is shocked. He never believed that they had to know about this topic, he did not want from the depths of his soul to get involved in the darkness of the foundation. They were so pure, including his own brother, that he didn't want to tell them anything.

-I do not know what they are talking about.

-The coach told us a part, that there are people who do not agree with what the foundation does and want to face it.

-_Damn it Masato, you are not saved from this one_-He did not believe that the man told them the cruel truth with what he has to be involved with. To tell them or not? That was the question, he had to be too careful since they had to focus on the mission of winning the tournament normally. Sigh and clear his mind for the bomb to drop.

-You know the reason for being in this organization, you are a first-hand example. However, the few resources we have are not enough to help so many. Since the founder and previous president left us, I had the titanic task of managing the control of the organization and the scope we had did not even reach 5%.

-The idea of covering more countries to save costs enormously, right?

-Yes, that's why for 5 years I made the decision to take control of the global economy. This is not easy to achieve so the first step is to make a soccer entertainment theme to start with income.

-Will you manipulate soccer?

-When doing that, it loses its essence, which is what I least want to do. I would break with our father's will if I do something cruel. What I want is for the great powers to bet on the winners of the matches of this World Cup.

-And what about the disciples?

-They are like you, young people that Orion saved only who, in order to pay for helping them, follows our orders. They are sent to teams around the world, especially those who are against our plans.

-Why? I thought the world was grateful for the work that you and my father have done.

\- It is true, but Orion is not so recognized, and since I'm on the way to taking control of the world economy in order to help more vulnerable people, there are people who do not agree with that method.

-Even so, it is unfair, the foundation has done a lot and my brothers are an example of it.

-_Brothers ... despite the years, you love them as if it were your family. I do not regret having left you with them when Dad died_-The adult smiles since he was glad from his heart that his only relative (No, his mother doesn't count) had a happy childhood with those young people he saved and gave them a home and now, they represent the hope of winning the tournament.

-I know, that's why I will take care of our enemies who want to smear the organization. You guys just focus on the FFI.

-Isn't that a lot of load? This, the disciples, the tournament since you are part of the world soccer organization.

\- For some reason our father prepared me to assume this enormous responsibility.

-Brother-Whispers the young man with blue hair when seeing the exhausted eyes of his older brother. He was not the only one, the rest also realized this and did not know what to do. Until someone decides to speak.

-Mr. Bernard ... Isn't there a way to help you? You have done a lot for all of us.

-Inamori ...

-If it is to face all who dare to insult or harm the foundation, then ... I will become an Orion disciple to help him.

That determination of Asuto impacts everyone present, and causing the adult to turn pale as he didn't want any of them to join that group of loyal soldiers.

-I refuse, I will not allow any of you to get involved in this. I don't want them to be contaminated by this darkness that I must be facing.

-I'm sorry, Mr. Bernard, but, after thinking about it and listening to it ... my determination is greater. It was you who took my hand when I was alone, gave me a reason to smile, to be happy and even to a family that I never believed I would have since Mom is in heaven.

The boys realized the bravery of the green-eyed dark-haired man not to cry, Hiura understood him since he was by his side when everything happened.

-Guys, you don't need to follow me. I do this because I am born, because I want to help Mr. Bernard and Orion who gave me everything without giving anything in return.

-I join too.

-Kirina?-The light blue-haired one smiles wistfully.

-Asu, do you remember that we were the two alone when my grandmother left me? In that lonely house you and I endured the pain of losing our mother figures. When we had no one and we believed that everything would end for us, a person came to our door and being unknown to both of us, he gave us his hand and brought us out of sadness and pain.

The president recalled the first meeting with them 2 on Inakuni Island, even the clothes they had when he met them were still funny. He knew that he greatly influenced their presence and actions in their lives, but it was so great that he could not deny them the idea of becoming disciples of his foundation.

-That moment, it was you who changed everything. Asu and I left that island to explore a new world that we never thought we had. It is impossible to return what he did for me, for us ... and that is why I join with being a disciple to help him.

-Second to it.

-Yuuma ?.

-You took me out of that huge mansion, from the abandonment that those gentlemen that I once called parents made me. Despite the isolation, you gave me what is home and family, it was they whom my brothers called who gave me an opportunity to continue living and smiling. It is something that I follow and will continue to be grateful for, so I also join in being a disciple.

-I think the same, since the accident where I lost my father and my brother Mitsuru, I believed for a moment that I would die of despair. When you visited me at the hospital where I was recovering and brought me to Light of the Future House, you wanted the best for me and my recovery, to heal from the emotional wounds of experiencing the loss of someone you love. And it was so, I still miss them, but all of them have welcomed me and wrapped me like a warm blanket in my life.

-You took me out of that cruel life, where I had to flee and steal to survive. A reason to say "I am still alive and fighting for a future." I want others to know what you and Orion have done, not just with me but with all of us.

One by one, the inhabitants of that house rise to join the cause. And it was true, that man gave them a chance to live, a place to call home, a group of people they call brothers, they were all family regardless of anything. If these people wanted to dirty the image of the foundation, they would make them retract their words.

There was only one person who did not pronounce the support or against the initiative and for the president, he prayed that he would reject that.

-Brother ... I have always admired you for your work. You are my hero, and despite everything, you always watch with me and everyone I can call brothers. I don't agree what you are doing to shut up everyone who dares to speak ill of what you and my father have done ... even so, it is frustrating that you were carrying that weight alone. So, from now on, no more ... I join the team's initiative in being Orion's disciples.

It was official and there was no way to make them see reason. It hurt his heart to have to involve them in this fight, but the decision was made. He sighs in pain and tries to pretend that everything was fine, despite the fact that the others noticed the change in the adult's emotions and decided to keep quiet.

-It is impossible for them to deny your request no matter how much I persuade you ... all right, I hereby declare all the members of Perfect Spark to be Orion's disciples. You will only follow my orders, you will put a distinctive seal of the disciples and nobody should know about this. What is spoken in this office stays in this office.

-Yes sir!

-Come on, let's put the Orion seal on them.

Bernard guides the 16 young people to the bottom of the organization, a special room of which only one was allowed. The adult talks with staff to begin the process and the imposition of that mark will remain on the skin of his boys.

-Inamori, since you were the one of the initiative, you inaugurate the marking of the seal in the group. Come in and the staff will explain the process to you.

The green-eyed man inside fears that putting on that mark would hurt him, and he did not imagine at all how much he endured, but the will to help his benefactor, would support anything. And he was not the only one, everyone endured and did not release his screams while they put that tattoo on their skins for the same thought of their dear brother with green eyes.

Time passed and a day is missing for the start of the group stage, there was only one person who did not sleep as he was excited to start and demonstrate his abilities to face great rivals. He also wants to prove to everyone that they are wrong with Orion.

-You will see ... we will show the light of the foundation ... even if it costs me- Asuto whispers to himself as he caresses his right arm where it adorns its snowy skin: A sky blue mark with the foundation's flagship design that welcomed and is ready to defend it at any cost.

**TO BE CONTINUE...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter focused on the introduction of what an Orion disciple is and the appearance of the teams of the group that our Japanese faced in the anime. Only I REPEAT in this fanfic, the protagonist team is Russia so it will be little or almost null to focus on Inazuma Japan.
> 
> It was strange how I made the start but I feel like doing an art of this story! maybe when I have it, upload arts of this story ... it would be great to draw Inamori and the Japanese (My baby Kuabel and my husband Kasim) dressed in the clothes we saw in the cap where Perfect Spark appears with the Russian costumes in the anime.
> 
> Also, you saw that EVERYONE including Froy became Orion's disciples ... And I even mentioned where our protagonist has said brand. With the rest, do I mention it around here? Naaaaa better that I mention later. By the way, you may wonder ... Will they cheat? We will see all that in the next chapter.
> 
> See you!


End file.
